The Forbidden
by freewis
Summary: I'm not good with summaries, but anyway, this is elsanna pairing, my first ever fanfic, well its incest, Anna loves her sister and got really hurt upon knowing Elsa is in a relationship. Well, let's see what happened between them for their love to blossom.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_So here goes, I do not own FROZEN I'm just of one in a million fan of this movie. And unexpectedly inspired with writing this first fanfic ever. So please bear with the scattered ideas and plot. But I'll do my best ! So here goes!_

It was all but another boring day for Anna, playing with her pen and staring outside her window. She didn't expect her mother to be this strict when it came to her studies. It wasn't like she was a complete idiot for failing her midterm exams. It was just that something had been on her mind the past few weeks which lead to her attention straying from her exams.

A creak from the door brought her out of her reverie.

"_Hey! I brought some cookies. I was hoping this would brighten your mood. Your face basically screams 'bored',"_ said Elsa, giggling as she entered the room, long blonde hair swishing behind her back. Elsa was none other than Anna's perfect, gorgeous, perfect, pretty… Anyway, she was the meaning of the very word PERFECT.

Anna, shocked by the sudden entry of her sister, remained frozen on her chair. Elsa carefully put the tray with cookies on her sister's study table. She noticed Anna's present state and with a teasing tone said, _"__Stop staring and eat your food! Geez, you don't have to be so shocked. You know how much I care about you, 'lil sis!"_

Anna felt her cheeks heat up at the teasing remark of her sister and answered with a red face, "As if! You're here because you just want to annoy me. Thanks for the food though. Now get out."

Elsa walked out the room laughing. She always had so much fun teasing her sister.

Anna though was left a little dumbfounded, touched by the mere thought of her sister checking up on her and giving her cookies. But what left her still flustered even after the cookies were gone were the sweet words that she didn't know whether to take seriously or as a joke.

Anna shook her head. She was getting headache from all this thinking. _"__God, please no. Tell me I'm just sick or something that's why I'm feeling this way. Th-there's no way I like my sister in that way! No._" Anna mumbled to herself as she lied on her bed, school notes and books forgotten on her desk. This had been the cause of her failing exams. She couldn't concentrate with all the dirty thoughts and the filthy things that she wanted to do to her sister. How was she supposed to concentrate when all she could think about was Elsa's plump lips and her lingering touches on her skin? She wasn't supposed to have this kind of thoughts on another girl, much less her own blood relative.

"_I know! I'll observe her and prove to myself that this is just some bad virus or whatever's causing my mind to be this crazy!__"_ Anna decided before letting sleep take over her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

_And so, I made it to chapter 2 ! Yay! Well, let's get on with this! :) _

Anna woke up the moment her alarm clock started its daily ritual of pissing her off first thing in the morning. She had just shut off her alarm when her mother's sweet voice floated upstairs to her room. "_Anna, wake up! Have some breakfast, darling!" _

"_Yeah, mom. I'll be there!_" Anna shouted back.

As she made her way to the kitchen, she saw Elsa eating her pancakes on the table and she froze. The view wasn't even something new or special, it was something she saw every morning. Elsa wasn't even doing anything except eat, still in her pyjamas. So why was Anna's heart trying to beat out of her chest at just the sight of her sister sitting there?

"_Oh, morning, Sleeping Beauty! Join me here,"_ said Elsa when she spotted her sister on the kitchen's doorway.

"_Oh, shut up. I won't eat with you, I'm eating with mom and dad," _Anna replied in an irritated tone, her heart still fluttering madly.

Anna remembered her plan to watch her sister. On their way to school, she walked a little slower so she could observe Elsa. Looking at her, checking every wrinkle and fold, and noticing the way their uniform hugged her sister's body made her blush to the tips of her ears.

"_God, what kind of pervert am I? Why am I getting hot and bothered just by watching my sister walk?" _Anna muttered crossly.

"_Hey! What's the matter? Why are you so slow? We're gonna be late!"_ Elsa slipped her fingers to Anna's and tugged it to make her hurry up. Anna let herself be pulled without a word because all she could care about was the pounding of her heart. It hasn't stopped since this morning, and only seemed to intensify with the feeling of her sister's fingers entwining with hers perfectly. She barely noticed their arrival at the school. Their classes flew by and her mind was still focused on warm skin. She only snapped out of it when the school bell rang to signal lunch, making the students rush to the hallways.

"_Hey. Anns! Let's go, I'm starving," _said Kristoff, her childhood bestfriend and current classmate. He stood beside her seat patiently, bag thrown over his shoulder.

Anna quickly packed her things, shot Kristoff an apologetic smile before running out of the room and saying,_ "Sorry, Kris. I'm kinda busy, go eat first!"_

A groan was all she heard in reply.

"_I need to watch Elsa closely." _Anna thought as she secretly followed Elsa down the crowded hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**_And now, maybe the flow of the story is fast but hope you enjoy this. My "beta" or should I say my very good editor would be happy ! _**

Anna walked softly and slowly as she trailed after Elsa, ignoring how creepy she was at the moment. She couldn't help but worry about the result of this silly quest that she brought on herself. What would she discover at the end of this?

Oblivious to her sister following her, Elsa nodded and smiled politely at the people who greeted her. She was quite popular in their school. Almost the entire student body was taken by her elegant movements and regal stature.

"_It's crazy how Elsa is so popular while I'm not. But it's not a big deal; most of them are morons anyway," _Anna thought to herself.

It wasn't that she envied Elsa. It was just that despite being sisters, she and Elsa were so different in many aspects of life. But what was bothering her most was the thought of being Elsa being so unreachable. Anna was plain, ordinary to a fault while Elsa was the epitome of beauty and grace. Anna couldn't help but feel sad at just the thought of it.

Despite being caught up in her thoughts, Anna immediately hid behind the wall when saw Elsa halt for a moment. "_Why did she stop walking? Wait, who's that guy?"_

"_Hey Els! Can I have a moment?"_ A guy with dark hair said as he threw his arm around Elsa's shoulder.

Anna felt a sudden rush of irritation seeing him touch her sister and stepped out of her hiding place to approach them._ "Hey, bastard! What do you think you're doing to my sister? Stop flirting with her!"_ Anna couldn't believe she just shouted at a guy she barely knew just for touching her sister, but she felt too angry that she could care less about her actions.

"_Anna, shut up! He's my boyfriend! Watch what you're saying!" _Elsa shouted angrily. This was only the second time she shouted at her little sister like that, the first being way back when they were still kids fighting over a bar of chocolate. Anna blinked confusedly at the word 'boyfriend.' Elsa didn't have a boyfriend. Anna would be the first to know if her sister had a boyfriend. This guy must be lying.

"_Hey, babe, don't be so angry at her. It's ok. I'm Hans,"_ said the guy as he turned to Anna. She didn't need a name for the asshole who was apparently her sister's 'boyfriend'. "_I'm sorry, Anna, but I never expected this to be our first encounter. I mean—Well, okay. Hello I'm Hans, I'm your sister's boyfriend, and I am not just flirting with her. I'm serious about her. I'm sorry if you thought I'm just some maniac who likes your sister," _Hans said, trying his best to explain himself with a sincere apology.

Anna looked at Elsa, waiting for her sister to deny what this Hans guy just said, but Elsa just continued to glare at Anna, her hands wrapped around Hans' arm. And that's when Anna felt a horrible sinking in her gut. It wasn't a lie. Hans was Elsa's boyfriend, and they were dating, and Anna didn't know anything about it.

"_I-I-I'm sorry!"_ That was all Anna could say, turning back at them, eyes watering, heart breaking into tiny pieces as she ran away from the scene. Why didn't she ever think of the possibility that her sister had a boyfriend? Why didn't Elsa tell her she had one? Why did Anna unconsciously hope, that there was a small chance of her sister liking her back? Why?

Anna stumbled into a corner on the rooftop, her hand clutching her chest as she curled up into a tight ball. She let out broken sobs, the pain in her heart growing stronger every second, trying to breathe despite the huge lump in her throat. She let herself cry and wail because she realized something both beautiful and miserable. She was in love with her sister.

AN: Well, i uploaded the first 3 chapters, hope to get some reviews to improve my writing skills, so please enjoy! :) I'll try to increase the length each chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_And so, i really want to fast forward the story but everything will fall into places. So be patient and bear with me again . :) _

Anna relieved the pain, anger and jealousy from her encounter with Elsa and Hans. It made her realize the undeniable truth that she fell in love with the wrong person, at the wrong place, and at the wrong time. The thoughts swirled around her head as she stared blankly at her ceiling. She still hadn't turn on the light in her bedroom. From the time she arrived home, she locked herself up in her room and hadn't come out since.

"_Anna, honey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" _asked her concerned mother, Idun, knocking on the door of her room. Her mother's frown deepened when she didn't hear her daughter's reply. Idun decided to go to Elsa's room instead, hoping that her other daughter could answer her question.

"_Elsa, do you know why Anna's upset? Don't deny it. I know it when you two are fighting."_

Hearing this, Elsa stopped answering her homework and slowly faced her mother. With a heavy sigh, she said, "_Mom, it's just a small misunderstanding, okay? I just don't wanna talk about it right now. Can you please let it slide today?" _

Upon seeing Elsa's miserable face, Idun knew that she couldn't do anything if no one will open up. She sighed and nodded at Elsa before leaving her daughter's room. The silence inside their home brought the quick passing of time.

As Idun prepared for dinner, Adgar, her husband, arrived home. His stern face twitched in surprise at the sight of the empty dining table. Usually Anna and Elsa would be hanging around the kitchen, helping their mother prepare dinner and playing with each other. Tonight, however, it was just Idun doing all the cooking.

"_Hey, sugar, where are the girls? Not yet home?" _asked Adgar in his booming voice.

Idun hesitated. She knew that her husband was really strict when it comes to dinner; he always wanted their family to be complete during dinner time. Crossing her arms across her chest, she gave Adgar a resigned sigh and concerned glance upstairs. Adgar knew what it meant in an instant.

Adgar looked worried and decided to call the two girls. He went upstairs, knocking loudly on both rooms saying, "_Elsa, Anna, I'm home! Can't you greet your hardworking ol' man? I've missed my babies. Come on down, let's all eat. Your mom cooked all your favorites!"_

Anna hearing the word food put up a happy facade and went downstairs. As she entered the dining room, she felt the worried glances of her parents and the cold avoidance of her sister. Her tears started to swell up again, and she gritted her teeth to stop the tears from falling.

"_Sorry, mom, dad. I'm actually not hungry. Please understand."_ Her voice trembled and she feared she might break down in front of everyone. With a last apologetic nod to her parents, she turned and quickly ran back to her room, locking herself up for the rest of the night.

Elsa couldn't sleep a wink that night. She was dumbfounded by the sudden outburst of her sister. She stared at a corner of her room as she reflected on her actions. It wasn't fair that she was upset at Annas' behaviour. She did hide the fact that she had a boyfriend to her sister. They were sisters, and they were supposed to tell each other everything. Of course Anna would be mad. But it still left something in Elsa's chest. Heaving a small sigh, Elsa decided to apologize to Anna in the morning.

The next morning Elsa gathered all her courage before going downstairs to talk to Anna.

"_Elsa, good morning! Here, your favorite toast and butter."_ Idun smiled, giving the plate to Elsa.

"_Mom, where's Anna? Is she still asleep? I'll wake her up if you want—" _Elsa said eagerly. Her mother interrupted her and said, "_I'm happy that you're making the first move, Elsa, but dear, she left already. She said she had something to do."_

Elsa cannot hide the disappointment at her face. She just gave a slight nod to her mother before quietly eating her breakfast.

Anna was staring blankly at the professor in front of her. She kept on replaying their fight on her mind. When the bell rang Kristoff quickly approached her. "_Hey, Anns. What's up? You won't leave me today, right? 'cause you know how clingy I am," _Kristoff said with a teasing laugh. "_C'mon, don't stress things out. Let's get some food._"

Anna let herself be dragged by Kristoff to the cafeteria. However her already sour mood just worsened when she saw Elsa and Hans sitting together. "_I didn't know Elsa eats here now. She used to always eat in their room after buying food. But now look at her goofing with that asshole!' _Anna thought to herself, irritated.

Noticing Anna's change of mood, Kristoff pulled her waist and began tickling her. Anna burst out into loud and uncontrollable laughter in front of the cafeteria, making all the people look their way. Both of them didn't give a care. It has always been like this between them. Whenever she felt down, Kristoff was always there to cheer her up in weird and unusual ways. He could always turn her bad mood into something good. Anna felt lighter as her giggled faded away. She flashed a grateful smile at Kristoff before finally entering the cafeteria.

Elsa felt bothered by the whole act Anna and Kristoff pulled off. She was happy to know that her sister was more or less okay again, but she wasn't happy with Kristoff being the reason. There was something really odd going on with her. Ever since she saw Anna's crying face, there had been this constant strange churning in her stomach whenever she saw her sister.

"_Mom, what's for dinner?"_ Anna asked her mother with an enthusiastic grin.

"_Well, I'm cooking you and your sister's fave, garlic chicken," _answered Idun.

Elsa was relieved that her sister seemed alright again, but something at the back of her mind kept on bothering her. She wondered if Anna would talk to her or ignore her. Tired of thinking and waiting she initiated the talk. "_Baby sis, what happened earlier? You were laughing your heart out in front of the cafeteria. Everybody was looking at you."_

Anna startled at Elsa talking to her, but she gathered her wits and replied, "_Nah, it was Kristoff. He suddenly tickled me! You know how ticklish I am, so I couldn't stop laughing earlier."_

Elsa felt a weight lift off her chest when Anna answered her. Maybe it was too early to say it, but she was glad they were back to normal again. That night, Elsa stayed in Anna's room to bond with her. She prepared everything, from the snack to the beer she stole from her father's cabinet.

Elsa took a deep breath and sat beside Anna on the bed. "_Hey, sis. I know we haven't talked about what happened the other day, and I just…I'm really sorry for shouting at you like that. I was just shocked on how you treated Hans. Look—okay, if you have any questions about Hans I'll answer them, alright?"_

Anna blinked at her sister's sudden openness about her relationship. She felt a mix of emotions. Was she happy now that Elsa was opening up to her? Or was she sad and scared to know about her relationship with Hans? Can she really take it all knowing that she's in love with Elsa?

**AN: So like I said I want to have some progress, and I'm really glad people are quite interested so thank you for all the readers! :) And I'll post 2 chapters at the same time so ennjoyyy :)) **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

_Soo, okay the last chapter was longer than the previous chapters. And to really have some progress every chapter, I've decided to increase the length to fasten the pace of the story. So let's get on with it!_

Anna was scared. Scared that whatever Elsa would say would just inflict more pain to her. But she wanted to hear it, too. She thought that if maybe she knew how much Elsa really loved Hans, it would help her move past her forbidden feelings towards her sister.

"_I won't ask, Elsa. I want you to share everything to me," _muttered Anna.

Elsa didn't expect this response from Anna, but she agreed anyway. "_Okay, this is going to be kind of embarrassing, so listen well 'cause I won't repeat it. It was at the first month of the school year that Hans started showing hints that he liked me. And then one day after school, he insisted on walking me home. When we were passing the park, he suddenly pulled out a rose from his bag and confessed, and I was like, what the hell? It's really old school right?" _Elsa gushed, her cheeks glowing a rosy color.

"_Then when I was about to get the rose, his friends came out of nowhere with guitars and started serenading me! I was like—I can't explain it! Many guys confessed to me before but never really put an effort on it. So, with Hans it was like, wow, he has guts. Anyway, after the song, Hans asked me if I would let him court me, so I said yes."_

Anna scowled. "_What, just because he put a little effort you agreed to go out with him?" _

Elsa shook her head with a smirk and said, "_Listen to me. It's just a yes for courting me, but, well, the ending was the same. But listen to this! Every day, since that day, he would put chocolates on my desk with a post-it note of sweet words. He also never got tired of walking me home up to the park so no one can see us together. It lasted for two months, you know. I agreed to go out with him just last week."_

Elsa couldn't hide the redness of her face as she talked. Anna couldn't believe how "easy-to-get" her sister was. Just a few sweet words and actions that was probably inspired by movies was enough to send her swooning.

"_You know, I can do much better than that—"_ Anna caught herself, wide-eyed.

A tense silence echoed through the room. Then Elsa's phone rang, startling them both. "_Hello—Oh. Hans! Um, yeah, I'm here bonding with my sister, but we're almost done right, Anna?" _

Elsa looked at Anna with a please-say-yes look. Anna rolled her eyes in irritation and said, "_Yeah, we're done. Now get the hell out." _

Elsa was shocked at Anna's reaction but didn't make a big deal out of it and left Anna's room, giggling at whatever Hans said over the phone.

As soon as the door close, Anna got up and locked it then turned her lights off and went to bed. She put her hand over her heart and felt her tears well up. She knew her feelings weren't something that would go away so easily. She realized now that it had always been there, she had always thought about Elsa differently but always brushed it off because Elsa was her sister. And so it was another night where Anna fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

As Hans hung up, Elsa plopped on her bed and remembered the awkward silence between her and Anna, as well as her sister's words. Her cheeks heated up at the thought before she firmly shook her head and prepared for sleep.

Months had passed and Elsa was still together with Hans. Anna didn't know how she managed it, but she was able to suppress her feelings during that period of time.

As Anna packed her things, Kristoff came to her and said, _"Wanna go to a party? Our other classmates are going. C'mon, let's be teenagers and drink our asses off. It'll be fun."_

Anna didn't even hesitate. The bar was full of excited teenagers, living life wildly and fully to its extent. Anna stared, surprised at how liberated and free people acted. In the midst of straight couple making out and basically having humping each other on the dance floor were the gay couples flirting and flaunting it.

Anna liked it. She felt free. She felt like she belonged here. No one gave a damn to each and everyone minded their own business. She could live like this.

"_Drink your worries away, Anna!" _She felt Kristoff twirl her around before handing her a mug of frothy beer. She took a huge gulp and laughed, determined to forget even just for a night everything about her feelings for her sister. She finished her beer in one go and immediately grabbed another, not caring about the consequences anymore.

It was past one in the morning when Anna found herself in the arms of Kristoff. "_Hey, what happened? Why are you carrying me? I can move on my own." _She tried to walk on her own but a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea made her almost fall down. Kristoff immediately caught her and carried her again and this time Anna didn't' protest. She felt like hurling everything in her stomach.

"_Take it easy. I called your mom and explained everything. I'm taking you to your house now," _Kristoff said softly. Anna nodded and leaned her head on Kristoff's chest, hoping sleep would take the pounding in her head away.

She woke up at the feeling of something soft and wet on her face. She realized she was back in her room. She turned her head and saw Elsa soaking a towel on a basin of hot water.

"_Oh, just continue sleeping, okay? You need to rest. I'll be done in a minute so I can turn off the lights." _Elsa stroked her head, and suddenly Anna couldn't hold it in anymore. She loved her sister. She wanted Elsa. She was tired of hiding her feelings, and so she wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. For a second, it was so wonderful that Anna didn't want to pull away. And then Elsa began to struggle.

"_Anna—no! Stop!"_ Elsa managed to say, trying her best to escape Anna's grip.

Anna couldn't stop herself, not after months of suppressing her feelings. "_I'm in love with you, Elsa! And I'm not in love with you in the way sisters love each other. I love you so much that I want to be with you," _Anna said firmly, chest heaving from her emotions.

Her chest tightened at Elsa's horrified face, mouth twisted in disgust. Elsa shoved her away and ran out of the room without looking back. Anna clutched her blankets tighter as her tears began to fall, resolve from earlier crumbling. She felt so awful, as if her heart was caving on in itself trying to protect itself from the heartbreak. And that's what it was. Heartbreak. Elsa had rejected her feelings.

**AN: Well, I hope I'm doing a good job here to satisfy you guys , but please if you share your knowledge to improve my writing style please do so :) But of course I won't change the plot so thank you in advance! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**So yeah, Anna can't contain her feelings anymore. But gosh I dunno what to write next, I'm afraid of not meeting your expectations! But I'll try my best! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FROZEN. **

"_Anna! Wake up! You're gonna be late!"_ Idun yelled from the kitchen. It was already past seven in the morning if Anna didn't get up then she would be late for her class. "_Honey, Elsa, can you please wake up your sister?"_

Elsa froze. How? How could she possibly go to her sister's room and face her after what happened? Her face flushed as she recalled the events last night. Elsa couldn't face Anna for now, she just couldn't, even if last night may have been just a bad joke or something caused by alcohol. Elsa stood up abruptly from her seat, grabbed her bag and said,"_I'm sorry, mom but I need to get to school early. B-Bye!" _She kissed her mother on the cheek and rushed out of the door before her mother could even say anything.

Elsa was sitting at her empty classroom when she was startled by the sudden embrace of Hans.

"_Hey babe, what do you want to eat?"_ Hans noticed Elsa's expression. "_What's the problem? Is it about your sister again?"_

"_No, no! Why would you think that babe?" _Elsa said quickly, her voice trembling a little. By just hearing the word 'sister' she tensed. Why was she even acting like that? Her sister was probably just drunk or trying to pull one on her. She shouldn't feel so… She didn't even know what she was feeling. She felt a hand caressing her face and saw Hans trying to comfort her from whatever was troubling her. Somehow, it just made her uncomfortable.

"_Sorry, babe, but I'm not feeling well,"_ she said, removing Hans' hand on her face. "_Is it okay if you go to the cafeteria first? My, uh, throat kinda hurts." _Elsa gave a little cough and cleared her throat, hoping Hans would believe her.

"_Okay, babe. I'll be back as quick as I can. Want me to fetch something for you?" _Hans' voice was sweet, a pleasing tone to Elsa's ear. She shook her head and Hans gave a small nod before proceeding to the cafeteria.

Elsa stared at his back as he walked away, feeling guilty about lying but she just couldn't afford to be with Hans with all these thoughts in her head. She felt like she was cheating on him but she knew she couldn't tell him what happened last night. At the back of her mind she knew there was something else, something that was making her feel so conflicted. The hard part was finding out what it was.

Anna didn't go to school. She was still lying on her bed despite being awake hours ago. She heard her door open and close followed by soft footsteps that Anna knew belonged to her mother. She turned on her side hoping her mother would leave. She couldn't face Idun with swollen eyes.

A warm hand touched her forehead as if to check her temperature. It was just a simple gesture, really, but it was so familiar and comforting that Anna suddenly wanted to cry because of it. She faced her mother slowly and told her that she wasn't feeling well, which wasn't exactly a lie, and with her face right now she didn't even need to cough or sniffle to get her mother to believe her. Idun patted her cheeks gently and left her to rest. Once her mother left, Anna thought back to her actions last night and made up her mind once again. She knew that was her only choice. To lie to her sister—and herself—and pretend everything was caused by alcohol.

Dinner was awkwardly silent. Idun and Adgar glanced at each other before turning their gazes to their daughters. Not able to take the silence anymore, Adgar cleared his throat and asked, "_What's wrong, ladies? Did you have another fight?"_

None of the sisters looked at Adgar. Then Anna pushed back her chair and said, "_No, dad. I'm just still not feeling well. A-anyway, I'm done and I want to rest so if you'll excuse me…"_ Anna didn't wait for her father's response before leaving.

Anna pulled Elsa to her room as soon as her sister stepped upstairs. "_Elsa, listen to me_—"

Elsadidn't look at her as she cut in. "_Anna, I'm not—I don't want—I'm not ready to talk to you."_

Anna was saddened by this but decided to hide it. _"Please listen to me. I'm sorry. I just got so wasted yesterday, and there were a lot of unusual things at the bar—I swear what happened last night was just me being drunk. I mean," _Anna forced a chuckle, "_Ew? Me and you? There's just no way, ha ha. So, um, please, forgive me."_

After a beat Elsa looked at her at last. "_Geez! Don't ever do that again, okay? And if you can't handle your alcohol then just don't drink. God! I just can't..."_ Elsa shook her head, then her voice turned mellow. "_I'll forgive you. But never, ever, do that again."_

Anna just shrugged and smiled at her sister, relieved that Elsa accepted her pathetic excuse, and broken hearted because was this how she's just going to be? Hiding behind lies and excuses?

With a soft smile, Elsa patted Anna's shoulder before she left the room. As soon as the door closed Elsa leaned back on it and frowned at the floor. Her chest hurt when Anna said her actions were caused by the alcohol, and she didn't understand why. She should have been happy because they have cleared everything and were probably now back to talking. So why did it feel like wanted to cry?

**Ok sorry for unbalanced length each chapters, but i'm hoping you'll still read, so for those who are reading I thank you from the bottom and pit of my heart. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**So, there .. Hmm we're at the denial stage but let's just hope they past through that . Oh well! This is an elsanna fanfic so don't fret! Thanks for reading - :) **

Several weeks passed, Anna kept her resolve by doing her best not to think of Elsa. Except her heart won't stop skipping a beat every time her gaze lands on her sister. But thankfully she had been doing a good job in holding onto her sanity and hadn't said or done anything that may bring up the topic again.

Anna didn't keep her time idle. She got a little attached to the bar and from then on she kept on going there, drinking, partying, making acquaintances and enjoying herself. It was better than staying at home and moping.

"_Hey, hey, hey. Look who's enjoying herself," _said Kristoff, teasing his bestfriend. "_Had a change of heart? From a homebody now you're a party animal? Boy, I'm glad to see you going wild!"_

Anna laughed and punched him on the chest. "_At least I'm making acquaintances, unlike some other stinker who can't even say 'hi' to a girl."_

"_I don't want to hear that from someone 'popular' like you! Now I see the resemblance," _said Kristoff resting his hand on his chin.

"_Resemblance? What are you talking about?" _Anna asked curiously.

"_Use your brains, Miss Popular. I'm talking about you and your sister! You've got a little knack for being popular but not to the level of your sister," _Kristoff said. He didn't mean any harm behind his words; he was just stating the truth and they both knew that. Anna had been quite popular at the bar, both boys and girls coming up to her and trying to ask her out, but to be compared to her sister? Elsa was more popular. She had everything going on for her, what with being Miss Perfect.

Anna suddenly felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She whipped her head from side to side until she caught the eye of a guy staring at her intensely from a corner of the bar.

The next day, as Anna opened her locker, a letter fell out. Intrigued, she picked up the letter and read its contents. Her eyes couldn't believe what she had read, much less understand it until—

"_Hi Anna." _A very attractive guy with sharp blue eyes appeared beside her. Anna just stared in surprise at how good looking the guy was; he was practically every girl's ideal man.

Then Anna realized he was talking to her. "_Um—hi? Hello. I mean…" _She blushed at her stuttering.

"_I'm Sven. Uh, I wrote that letter."_ Sven said sheepishly, gesturing at the paper on Anna's hand. "_I wanted to give it to you personally but I got cold feet and walked out so I just put it there. But—well, I wanted to see your face reading that so…" _He broke off with an awkward laugh.

Anna now recognized him. She remembered one of her classmates gushing about him. Apparently, Sven was one of the hottest guys in school, all cool charm and sophistication. But right then, Sven just looked tensed. Anna found it cute and smirked. "_So, Sven, instead of reading your letter, why don't you just say it yourself, since you're already here."_

Sven looked hesitant but he steeled himself and nodded. "_Well, uh, I've been in the Oaken bar and saw you there. I got interested and, um, watched you—not that I'm stalking you." _His voice became defensive making Anna chuckle. "_Um, okay, I'll say it. I-I like you, but I'm not pushing it or—I just want to get to know you so can we, you know, hangout sometimes?"_

Anna's cheeks flared at Sven's confession. It was the first time someone from school confessed to her because, well, everybody was infatuated with her Elsa. Anna didn't see any problem in going out with Sven. Besides, she needed to move on from Elsa. Anna smiled at Sven and gave him an affirming nod.

Anna prepared early on Saturday for her not-a-date-just-hanging-out thing with Sven. She paced her bedroom floor a few times before taking deep calming breaths._ "God, why am I so nervous?"_ She muttered to herself.

She kept on pacing around the house when she stumbled into Elsa who was on her way back to her room. "_Oh, Anns, why are you dressed like that? Do you have a date or something?" _asked Elsa surprised, and most of all stunned by her sister's beauty. "_You look so pretty!" _She had never seen Anna dressed up this much and with make up on.

Anna blushed at the sudden compliment. _Um, __yeah? Something like that, I think? I'm not sure," _she said vaguely. Honestly, it had never crossed her mind to tell her sister about the love letter and Sven.

"_Ohhh, so who's the unlucky guy?I didn't know our baby girl is now a lady," _Elsa cooed, a sly smile on her face despite the slight ache in her chest which she brushed off as her being over protective. "_Come here, I'll brush your hair, and please find your chill."_

They went to Elsa's room and Anna sat on Elsa's bed and faced her. "_God! Are you trying to kill me? This is so much worse than having a date with Sven!" _Anna thought to herself. The close proximity to her sister was not helping in easing Anna's nerves and she had to actually sit on her hands to stop them from running down Elsa's skin and pulling her close to kiss her. As Elsa brushed her hair, the desire to pull Elsa flush to her body and do some not so innocent things with her was getting stronger. Anna had to get away before anything happens.

"_Hey, Elsa, thanks but I really have to go now. Bye!" _Anna said before bolting up out of the room. Elsa stared at her door long after Anna left, her hands still feeling the soft strands of her sister's hair.

Anna and Sven wandered around Enchanted City, a place set for people's enjoyment and is the best venue for dates. It really sets the mood for two people to get to know each other. The whole day had been very fun for Anna, despite the initial awkwardness from this morning, but she decided to put that on the back of her mind. With a big smile she turned to Sven and said, "_Thank you so much, Sven! I really enjoyed this day." _Then she pulled him in a quick hug and the taken aback Sven couldn't utter a thing.

Since their day in Enchanted City, Sven and Anna kept on having these 'not-a-date-but-maybe-a-date' almost thrice a week. Anna couldn't be happier at the thought that maybe this would let her forget her feelings for Elsa. Elsa, on the other hand, couldn't help her scowl every time Anna was hanging out or hearing her talking and giggling over the phone witht hat Sven guy. Her own relationship with Hans hadn't been going well because thoughts of her sister dating occupied her mind.

It was past midnight when Elsa heard a car stop in front of their house. She moved to her window and saw Anna getting out of a black car, followed by a tall guy. They were talking and despite not being able to hear anything Elsa continued to watch the two.

She watched as Anna stepped back from Sven with a little wave, probably bidding him goodnight, when suddenly Sven grabbed her waist and kissed her.

Elsa's eyes widened and stumbled away from her window, her chest painfully tight, and suddenly, everything became clear to her. The constant aches in her chest, the uncomfortable feeling whenever she saw Anna happy about Sven, all the conflicted emotions she'd been having since Anna kissed her. She was in love with Anna. She was in love with her sister.

Anna reeled back in shock when Sven kissed her. Once she got over the surprise she pushed him off her and slapped him. She didn't look back and run straight inside her house, not stopping until she slammed the door of her room closed and curling up on her bed. She was crying again, and it wasn't just because some guy tried to kiss her. No, it was because she realized hanging out with Sven hadn't helped. She didn't want him, not the way she wanted Elsa. She didn't want his kiss nor did she want to hold his hand or hug him. She wanted Elsa. She was in too deep already. She couldn't love anybody as much as she loved Elsa.

**So there, finally making a progress at the least. And really, my beta kept on nagging me on making Anna cry, but it's just- i dunno- being realistic? But anyway I'll make it up to her(Anna). Sorry anyway, the dates and thingy with Sven weren't long enough and detailed, because i'm a pro elsanna that's why. *giggles.. :) bye **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**I really want to thank you guys for reading this, gashh thanks to my beta as well :) **

Anna made her way to the kitchen with her eyes half-closed, nose turned up and sniffing to follow the aroma of bacon. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the sizzle of grease and her mother's amused chuckles. She was in the middle of swallowing a strip of bacon when Elsa entered the kitchen and Anna tensed up, nearly choking on her food.

"_Good morning, Els,"_ Anna said, trying to smile. She didn't notice Elsa flinching at her voice and not meeting her eyes as she returned the greeting.

Anna was startled when a crumpled piece of paper suddenly landed on her table in the middle of class. She looked around and caught Kristoff's eyes who gestured at her to read the paper.

_I heard you and Sven kissed. Is that true? When?_

Anna was shocked. How did Kristoff learn about the kiss? She tore the paper in irritation. She was still mad about that kiss and now she felt even angrier because she had no clue how Kristoff found out about it.

As soon as the bell rang Kristoff approached Anna's desk. "_Hey, why didn't you answer me? Why do you look mad?"_

Anna glared at him before leaving for the cafeteria, Kristoff immediately following her. And Kristoff just followed her. A few seconds passed and then she started firing questions at him. "_You said you heard it? Where did you hear it from? Who was talking about it?"_

"_I just heard it from Sven's friends, you know, the jocks."_ Kristoff smirked. _"So it's true, huh? Congrats!"_

"_What the hell, I don't even like him. He's an asshole!" _Anna muttered, her face darkening. She knew Kristoff was burning in curiosity about her statement but she also knew that with her expression right now, her best friend wouldn't say anything until she at least steamed off. And she was right, because as soon as school ended, Kristoff didn't let her leave her seat and instead waited for the room to be clear of students before beginning his questions.

"_Now tell me what really happened. Did he do something to you? Tell me so I can decide which part of his body to cut off.__"_

Anna laughed at his serious expression. "_Well aren't you the sweetest friend."_ Then her laughter faded. "_Sven suddenly kissed me when he dropped me off after our date. I was really shocked, you know, so I slapped him and ran inside the house."_

Kristoff looked at her for a moment, still processing the words in his mind. "_So if that's what happened , then why did he tell it to his friends? I mean, if it were me, I wouldn't tell a soul," _he said, looking at Anna. "_Anyway, I thought everything was going smooth , I thought you were starting to like him—"_

"_That's what I thought as well, but..."_ And then Anna started crying. Kristoff panicked for a moment, wondering why Anna started crying. Did he say something to set her off? He couldn't think of anything to say since it was his first time to see Anna crying over a guy for reasons unknown. He noticed Anna take a few deep calming breaths, as if she was steadying herself to say something.

"_Kristoff, I-I want to tell you something. I d-don't know if this is a good idea, but I trust you—"_ She struggled for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. Kristoff gently rubbed his hands on her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Then he looked her in the eyes and smiled softly at her, indicating that was going to listen to what she wanted to say.

"_I love Elsa." _Her eyes watered again and this time she cried freely, both from fear and relief at being able to talk about her feelings with someone. _"The reason__ I slapped Sven was because I realized how much I didn't want anyone else but my sister. I-I want her so bad, Kristoff, and I was so scared, I still am because I know what I'm feeling is wrong. When Sven confessed, I felt sorry for him at first. T-then I thought that if I dated him, my feelings for Elsa would go away, but it didn't! The more I tried to forget, the more I fell for her."_ Anna took a shuddering breath and then slumped on her table, quietly sobbing. She felt so drained. She just wanted to sleep and forget everything that happened and just get away from her feelings. She was just so, so tired.

"_Shhh, Anna, shh," _Kristoff murmured comforting words as he rubbed Anna's back, doing his best to help her calm down and just staying with her.

Unknown to both of them, Elsa was standing just outside the door the whole time.

The family was gathered in the kitchen for dinner when Adgar cleared his throat and said, "_I've got good news ladies. This weekend, we're going on a trip!"_

Idunn squealed in excitement. It had been so long since their last family trip. However, their two daughters didn't seem to share the same level of enthusiasm.

"_A family trip. There's a chance that we'll go swimming. If we go swimming, there's bathing suits. That means Anna—"_ Elsa tried to clear her thoughts, feeling a little flustered.

Anna was thinking along the same lines, too._ "There's a chance Elsa and I might share the same room and I—"_ Anna glanced at her sister, her heart skipping a beat when she caught icy blue eyes staring back at her. It was a good five seconds before they realized they were staring at each other and then quickly casted their eyes away, decidedly looking at anything but each other.

Anna escaped to her room after the awkward dinner, something that seemed to be a regular occurrence lately. She noticed led of her phone blinking, indicating a text message. She tensed up when she saw Kristoff's name. She wasn't still sure how the other would react despite him comforting her during her breakdown earlier.

From: Kristoff

hey, anns, how r u? i thought u werent gonna stop crying. ur snot was all over ur face :p anyway im sorry i didnt say much but i want u 2 know that ill be here 4 u ALWAYS. seeing u cry like that made me see how much u love elsa. what r u planning 2 do? r u gonna confess?

Anna wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, her relief making her feel lightheaded. She was very lucky to have a best friend as supportive and understanding as Kristoff. couldn't believe how supportive her bestfriend was.

To: Kristoff

THANK YOU

Elsa couldn't focus and kept pacing in her room. _"Keep calm Elsa. Yeah, sure, Anna loves you, you love her—"_ She stopped at that when her phone rang. She glanced at the screen then felt her stomach twist. Hans.

"_Hey babe, have you eaten yet?" _Hans' voice was so sweet. If only Elsa didn't realize she was in love with Anna, she knew she would have stayed with Hans for a long time.

"_Yeah, I'm done. Um, Hans, I don't feel well, so if you don't mind I really want to rest now." _Elsa couldn't lie to herself anymore. She didn't feel like talking to Hans anymore. Hans agreed hesitantly and gave her a soft _"I love you"_ that Elsa didn't return. She couldn't bring herelf to say it now. Not anymore. She glanced at her phone when she received a text message.

From: Hans

Babe, i miss u. u've been so cold to me lately. i know this is not the right time for this, but I just want you to know i love you. if there's anything wrong, just tell me ok?

Elsa shut her eyes tightly. How could she hurt a man as sweet as Hans?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**so, let's not make you wait people :) just read, and i hope enjoy ? :)) thanks for my friend/beta :) **

They were about to leave for their trip, their luggage already packed in the car when Adgar received an emergency phone call from his company. His heart broke when he saw his family's faces fall when he announced that he wouldn't be able to go to the trip with them. _"You go on without me."_

His suggestion was met with protest. _"It's __okay, darling. It won't be the same if we go there without you. We'll just reschedule the trip, okay?" _Idun said, trying her best to not look disappointed. Elsa and Anna supported their mother's words.

"_Thank you, and I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, okay?" _Adgar said as he left.

Idun reached out for her daughters when they began heading back the house. _"Girls! Let's have some fun instead. I mean, we already packed and it would be such a waste if we don't eat the food we prepared."_

This was a statement that was met with a lot of enthusiasm. They all got in the car and headed to a nearby resort called White Mansion. They agreed to stay for a night so Idun just reserved one room. They quickly unpacked their things, barely appreciating the furniture and amenities, though Anna did absentmindedly wonder why there was only one bed.

Shrugging, Anna hastily changed to her swimsuit to avoid being seen by Elsa and then rushed straight to the pool with a splash.

"_Anna, sweetie, you're not a kid anymore! Stop diving, my god!" _Idun teased as she walked past the pool.

Anna was busy splashing around the pool that she almost forgot about seeing Elsa in a swimsuit but when her mother suddenly said, _ "There you are, Elsa! What took you so long?"_Anna suddenly froze. Her heart started thumping frantically against her chest and she slowly turned around, jaws slack as she took in the sight of Elsa's bikini. She ran her eyes up her sister's body, taking in the smooth and flawless skin before fixating on her underwear. With just a gentle tug of the strings the small piece of fabric covering her sister's private part will fall off. Anna then switched her gaze to the top part of the bikini and her face flushed even more, her ears practically burning before finally looking at Elsa's face. She immediately looked away when she realized Elsa was also looking at her, not noticing the similar blush on Elsa's face.

Their awkward moment was broken when Idunn playfully pulled Elsa to the pool. "_C'mon! Let's swim! Oh, I love swimming," _Idunn said. "_My, Elsa, you really have a nice body. You really took after me, I'm so proud. Boys can't keep their eyes off of you!"_

Elsa smile at her mother's confidence about her body then heard someone talking behind her.

"_Y-y-you look good Elsa!"_Anna stammered. Elsa blushed as she returned the compliment. It's been like forever since they talked. Elsa felt so happy yet awkward they were talking again.

After dinner Idun suddenly bid them goodbye. "_Bye, Elsa, Anna. I'll leave you two here, okay? I have to prepare your dad's food then I'm staying there." _

Anna unconsciously grabbed her mother's arm, "_Uh, y-you mean it's just me and Elsa?" _Anna said, her voice trembling a little.

Idunn looked confused and glanced at the two of them. "_Yeah, is there any problem? Sweetie, don't tell me you two fought again?"_

Anna defensively answered, " _No! I mean, of course not. Elsa, me, problem? No, nothing, I'm very happy actually—" _Anna cut off her rambling with an embarrassed grin. Idun shook her head fondly then kissed their foreheads and left.

Elsa took a shower first and Anna plopped on the bed trying to calm herself. _"Act normal, act normal, act normal," _she chanted in her head. She tensed when she heard the click of the bathroom door opening and closing.

Elsa approached the bed, her bathrobe tied securely around her waist and a towel twisted around her head. She looked at Anna and said coyly, "_So, you're happy that it's just the two of us, huh?"_

Anna fumbled a little at her sister's words. "_W-well, yeah, it's been so long since we've hanged out right?" _At the back of her mind Anna cursed Elsa for wearing a bathrobe and thought, _"Well duh, she just took a bath but, the fuck, is she trying to kill me? Ohhh."_ Anna unconsciously licked her lips at her lewd thoughts.

Elsa smirked.

"_What are you smirking at?" _Anna asked defensively. _"What are you thinking about?"_

"_I don't want to hear that from someone who just licked her lips while looking at her sister intimately,"_ Elsa said. She was really enjoying teasing Anna. She just realized how much she liked bullying the person she liked.

Anna couldn't hide her embarrassment anymore. She also felt upset that Elsa could teaser at a time like this when she was trying hard not to let her feelings show. She threw a pillow at Elsa and ran to the bathroom shouting, "_You're the worst!"_

Elsa stiffened at her sister's reaction. '_God, Elsa! You're such a moron! You know your sister is in love with you and yet you keep teasing her without even telling her your own feelings.'_ Elsa blew out a breath before approaching the bathroom door and knocking.

"_What?" _Anna yelled from inside, followed by a sob.

Elsa panicked a little before saying, "_Anna, look, I'm sorry, okay? I need to talk to you." _

"_There's nothing to talk about —"_

"_I was there when you were crying in your classroom with Kristoff." _

Anna stiffened. What room? What crying? And then it hit her. "_Oh my god."_

"_Anna, please, just come out. I really need to talk to you. I'm not mad or anything—" _Elsa stopped when a loud thump hit the door.

"_I don't want to hear it!" _Anna's voice cracked, both from fear and the intensity of her emotions."_I'm disgusting, aren't I? Falling for my own sister! Thinking about having sex with my own sister! I'm a freak, Elsa! _Anna's cried harder, falling to her knees.

Elsa felt so guilty at her sister's suffering that she started crying as well. "_Anna—Please, I need to see you. Stop saying you're disgusting." _The both of them fell silent for a while. "_Anna, I know you're listening. I wanted to say this in front of you, but if I don't say this now, I might never have the chance. Anna, please don't feel disgusted with yourself. I-I'm in love with you, too. Please believe me. I love you, Anna."_

Silence. And then, "_Elsa, thank you, but you don't have to do this. I know you're a kind person, but you don't have to go this far,"_ Anna said wearily.

Elsa slammed her hand on the door, frustrated. _Will you please believe me? __Anna. Anna, I love you. I'm in love with you and I'm not saying this just to make you feel better. I really do love you." _

Anna didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to because how could that be possible? But she heard Elsa's cries, she heard the emotions behind her words and she knew Elsa was telling the truth. She slowly opened the bathroom door and knelt beside Elsa who had slumped as she cried.

"_I love you Anna, I really do," _Elsa repeated when she felt her sister's arms around her.

"_I love you too, so much that it hurts," _Anna answered. They hugged for a while, just basking in the other's warmth and relief and love. They went to bed together, curled up against each other and limbs tangled. For the first time since a long time, they slept peacefully.

**zzeus11 - thank you for the reviews :) really appreciate it :) **


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"_Hey, Els, do you want me to get your dessert? Anything chocolatey?" _Anna offered with a big grin on her face. They were having their first meal together after their confession.

"_My, thank you, my dear sister! Aren't you so sweet and lovely?" _Elsa answered, teasing her sister.

Anna ran towards the counter with a flushed face, ordered some sweet milk shakes (Nutella, their favorite), then came back to their seats walking carefully with the tray she's holding.

"_My, thank you Anna, you really know what I want." _Elsa gave her sister a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her milk shake.

"_Oh, I love you and your lip_s—" Anna blurted out before stopping and looking at her blushing sister. "_Did I just say that out loud?"_ Elsa just nodded. "_Oh my god! I'm sorry._

_I—" _

Elsa shushed her by placing her hand over her mouth. "_It's okay, you don't have to be sorry. At least you're honest,"_ she said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, my babies, how was your sleep? Did you have breakfast?" <em>Idun ran towards her daughters once they passed the threshold and hugged them as if she hadn't seen them for years.

Anna said, "_Yeah! It went well, we're so happy! I mean, I—I was happy". _

Elsa tried her to best not to laugh at her flustered sister_. "Yeah, mom, it's great. We had fun". _

Idun just smiled at the both of them and got back to kitchen. The two girls headed, but before Anna could get to her room, Elsa grabbed her arm, purposely leaned closer to her ear and said, "_You're so cute when you're flustered, did you know that?" _And then she flashed Anna a flirty smile and ran off to her own room.

Anna shuddered. '_Oh my god,is she trying to kill me? God, I'm gonna lose my mind.'_

* * *

><p>Anna stared at the window as her professor kept on rambling things she never really wanted to know. She kept thinking about the night with Elsa. She couldn't believe that her sister felt the same way, she's so happy she could die. '<em>I'm so glad Elsa's mine now'<em>

Anna blinked, her thoughts halting. Elsa didn't say anything about being in a relationship at all. They confessed to each other, they hugged, slept on the same bed, and then flirted a little, but that was it. They didn't talk about the current status of their relationship.

Anna started to feel nervous. She wanted to ask Elsa right then but she couldn't. She still had an hour before lunch time and she didn't even know where Elsa's room was, so she decided to text her.

ANNA: hey els can i ask u something

Anna waited for Elsa's reply. _One minute, two minutes..._Anna nearly yelped when her phone vibrated but it was only Kristoff.

KRISTOFF: u look awful. problems?

ANNA: get lost. u r a creep stalking me like that.

KRISTOFF: welcome

ANNA: geez sorry. i know u r concerned. i was just expecting a txt from somebody else. sorry again.

Anna's phone vibrated again, and she lazily opened her phone again, expecting Kristoff's response, but it wasn't her bestfriend.

ELSA 3: what is it?

Anna could feel her stomach trembling, her mind murked by negative thoughts.

ANNA: u love me right? as in u know… more than a sister. more than a friend.

Elsa took her time before replying and that made Anna more uneasy.

ELSA: yes

ANNA: yes what?

ELSA: yes 2 ur questions

ANNA: r u shy? u know u r making me nervous, what if u just said 2 not make me feel bad?

ELSA: yes i'm shy. i dunno why, but i promise i love you anna, ok? stop thinking that way we'll talk about this in person. bye for now. i have classes ok focus dear. :*

Anna felt her heart skip a beat when she read the sweet message. She still couldn't believe all of this was happening.

_So, what happened?" _Kristoff asked, smiling as he and Anna headed to the cafeteria together. He knew something was up by the sudden mood change of Anna.

"_Nothing." _Anna tried to hide her smile, "_I'll tell you when everything's settled, okay?"_

Kristoff was about to tease her when he noticed Sven walking their way with his friends all watching on the nearby table.

_"Hey, babe, I missed you. We haven't gone on dates like forever,"_ Sven said, wrapping his arm around Anna's waist and leading her to their table leaving Kristoff behind. Anna could see the wolf whistles and cheering of Sven's friends and she scowled.

'_Anna, why did you forget this little dick! I hope Elsa doesn't see us.' _However, at the corner of her eye she saw someone staring at her. It was Elsa.

"_Um, Sven, I need to talk to you," _Anna muttered, removing Sven's arm on her waist. She felt sorry for leaving Kristoff but she had to clear up this mess before it gets bigger.

"_Okay, cool, babe. What is it?" _Sven gave him his most charming smile but Anna just wanted to puke. As if she'd ever choose this man over her sister. She pulled Sven on a vacant table far from Sven's friends and Elsa.

"_Sven, I don't know when and why you started calling me babe but you know we're not a thing, right?" _Anna asked nervously.

"_What are you talking about? We're a thing, Anna. We even kissed!"_

"_The kiss in which I slapped you, right? If you don't think that isn't a complete rejection then you must be stupid." _Anna was already having a hard time controlling her temper.

Sven's eyes narrowed in anger. "_You're a fucking fool. A lot of girls are dying just to date me, and you're rejecting me? Who do you think you are, you bitch!"_

Anna smirked and said sarcastically, "_Oh. isn't that great? You can date whoever you want then because I do not like you and I do not care about you so back off!"_

Belatedly she noticed Sven raise a trembling hand and then something hit Anna's jaw so hard that she was actually momentarily blinded by the pain. She tried to open her eyes but her vision was hazy and she felt so dizzy. She felt another pain at the back of her head and she absentmindedly realized she had fallen to the floor. In her blurred vision she could see shapes—people, she assumed, rushing towards them. When her sight cleared a little she saw Kristoff and Sven being held off by Sven's group. Then Anna felt a soft touch on her swollen face and she carefully turned her head, only seeing icy blue eyes before passing out.

**So there Sven being a dick and Anna hmm some sort of a bitch for maybe leading Sven, but ewhat can we do, her sisterly love lingers...**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**THIS Is not edited, so please with my rough draft, i just want to upload this ASAP :) So please enjoy :) review please :) **

Anna opened her eyes and saw nothing, it was dark, it took seconds for her to recognize her own room, the lights were off and she sat up and saw a blond woman sleeping beside her. She smiled and touched the woman's hair.

Elsa woke up and smiled at her, "_Hey feisty pants, glad you're okay. You've been out for hours you know that?" _and caressed Anna's swollen cheek.

Anna blushed at her sister's touch, it was very gentle and soothing, "_I'm sorry to worry you guys," _she gasped, "_what did mom and dad said?!". _

Elsa pulled her out of the bed , "_C'mon you have some explaining to do, but first, we'll eat." _Then they head downstairs and found their parents on the dining table waiting for them.

Anna ate nervously, when Adgar started to talk, '_So Anna, baby, what happened to your cherry face?" _looking straight at her with a calm and concerned expression.

Anna finished her food before talking, "_uhm you see this guy, i've been going with, Sven,not like we're in a relationship or anything', _she started defensively, " _uh I was shocked- well he tried to kiss me one time and I slapped him, then he thought I was okay with that, and then yesterday, ' _she looked at her parents and Elsa, they just nodded indicating to continue so she did, ' _then as I was saying, yesterday he pulled me with his group's table to eat and acting like you know my boyfriend,like eww , gross- you know like that, so I pulled him and talked privately, then things went crazy and he really got angry then I was blanked out, I didn't expected really, that he'll hit me so I was shocked but I'm okay, okay?" _she said wearily.

Adgar just caressed his mustache before talking, "_So this Sven is a big dick- oh I'm sorry for my language ladies, _then the room was filled with laughter, _this Sven a loser I may say, punching my baby , does he want to die that badly-" _and Anna interrupted, "_No one's dying daddy okay?" _she put her biggest puppy eyes.

Her dad groaned and smiled, "_okay baby, but I need to talk to that man, do you understand?" _his voice is low but stern. Anna knew she couldn't do a thing so she just nodded.

Anna invited Elsa to her room so they can talk, especially that she just blurted out about the kiss with Sven. They brought chips with them so they can hangout after the talk, Anna plopped to her bed and Elsa followed, now they're lying horizontally on Anna's bed.

"_You know, about the kiss, it's not like what you think, I swear -", _then Elsa hushed her sister and look right to her eyes, "_you don't have to explain Anna, it's okay, and to be honest, I saw it," _Anna's eye widened, "_What do you mean you saw?", _Elsa sat up as he felt nervous, "_Well, i-i've been waiting for you to get home that day you had a date with him, then I peeked at the window as I heard a car parked in front of our house, then there I saw what happened, actually, " _she stopped and looked on the ceiling, avoiding eye contact with her sister.

"_Actually, that kiss became an eye-opener or would I say heart-opener for me, cause when I saw that, I felt the pain in my chest, I was jealous, so jealous and angry at both of you, then I knew, I knew,"_she looked at her sister and uttered, "_I knew I love you and there's no way I can deny that". _

Elsa sighed as if she was really relieved she said all that, in the meantime, Anna was very red like a tomato , at the sudden confession again of her sister. Oh she couldn't get enough of this, she wanted to hear those words over and over again. Then she sat up and grab a chip, ruffles, and started to talk, " _You know I still can't believe you lo-lo-love me too," _she can't hide her grin anymore, "_i'm so happy like the happiest girl on earth! But really, i need to ask you something."_

Elsa then grab some chips and eat it, like readying for something, Anna then continued, "_a-a-are we you know? In a relationship? I mean i love you, you love me, so I guess since it's mutual, we should be going out right?" _and she looked so flustered in front of her sister not knowing Elsa almost choked at her statement. "_God Anna! Are you trying to kill me?! " _she's not mad but her face is complete red for maybe being choked or what anna just said, "_A-are you angry? Of course I won't kill you! Duh! I love you!" _then Elsa choked another, she can't take the cuteness of her sister, cute but straightforward, so she settled down and said, "_You know I love you too, may I just ask?', _asking permission on Anna, then Anna just nodded, "_Did you ever consider that we're both female? And on top of that we're sisters?", _Anna gasped and started to panic, while on the other hand Elsa felt like laughing on the contorted face of her sister.

"_Omygod Elsa, I haven't considered a thing! I just, I was so happy that you felt the same way that I already imagined us being in a relationship and that you're mine, mine only-, " _then another gasped and the sudden realization hit her- Elsa is taken, she has Hans, what does that mean?! "_Elsa are you a two timer?", _she asked as worry covered her face, this time it was Elsa's turn to panic, she forgot all about Hans either. "_Omygod Anna! Of course I'm not! It's just- ' _then she heard Anna burst into laughter, "_Hey! This is not funny! What should I do?" _Elsa looked at Anna almost teary.

Anna then composed herself and leaned closer to her sister. "_Hey, don't cry, ok? First, you need to know what you really feel, is it me or Hans? I'm not pressuring you okay ? I just have to know so we can think clearly." _Anna cupped her cheeks as if reading Elsa's expression if she was saying the truth.

"_There's no question about that, you're the one i love Anna." _Elsa looked into the green eyes staring back at her, as if to assure Anna she's not telling any lies. "_I-i'll break up with Hans, I can't have him looking like a fool."_

Anna rested her hands on the bed and started to relax, "_I am willing to be a mistress you know? Like the movie, husband's lover, except ours would be girlfriend's lover" _she said jokingly.

Elsa smack her legs while laughing, "_No way! I'll never have a mistress! I only want you ya know!" _Elsa said with a flirty voice. They both chuckled and hugged each other. Before releasing from the hug Anna whispered, "_Of course I'll never settle as second, cos I want you all to myself, and I want to be yours" _Elsa shivered and her face is completely red.

She hugged her sister tightly and give her a kiss on the cheek. "_when did you learn to sweet talk like that huh? You're really putting me on my limits, but I'll control myself and just settled with your cheeks, SINCE, we're not yet official."_

Elsa talked like a whisper but Anna clearly understood as she was stiffened after that. Elsa laughed at her and bid her goodbye and left the room.. She really must go now or else- well we know that already.

**So there, I just put a lot of spaces in between ya'know just to make it less boring ! :)) SO please review! thanks in advance :) And thank you as always zeus11 :)) **


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Anna and Kristoff sat on their usual table on the canteen, the boy fussing over her cheek which was still a little sore.

"_It's fine, I'm fine, no problem, okay?" _Anna said, wincing a bit when Kristoff brushed a finger on her cheek..

"_You know that dick , I should have made his face into a pulp! What an asshole. How dare he hit you," _Kristoff muttered.

Kristoff was being undeniably sweet and it made Anna feel warm all over. They were never the sweet-touchy-feely kind of best friends, so seeing him like this made her happy because it showed that he really cared. But something was bothering her, something that she was seeing from the corner of her eyes.

Elsa and Hans were sitting side by side with their set of friends, Hans' arm slung over Elsa's shoulders.

"_Hans, I need to talk to you—privately," _said Elsa, carefully pushing away the arm around her.

"_Sure, let's go over there."_ Hans pulled Elsa to an empty table. At the back of his mind, he wanted to question Elsa for not calling him 'babe' as well instead calling him by his name. Hans was nervous, he knows this couldn't be good, and the fact remained that for the past weeks, Elsa had been cold towards him.

"_So what is it, babe? You're not breaking up with me, right?" _Hans said jokingly, his laugh fading when he noticed Elsa's expression. "_Wait, you're really breaking up with me?!" _

"_Hans, I-I'm sorry, but I just can't , we can't continue this relationship any longer," _Elsa said with her most sincere and most apologetic voice

Hans couldn't believe it. He couldn't accept this. His face was turning red, he was so angry and puzzled, but mostly angry. "_What did I ever do to deserve this bab—Elsa? Have I done anything you don't like, hell, I followed you like a dog!" _

"_Hans, please, i-it's not you okay, it's me!"_

"_Of course it's you! You're the one who's breaking up with me! You're the one saying all this shitty things! I can't accept this Elsa! Not ever!" _They were starting to attract the attention of the students inside the cafeteria. Hans shot them a glare as if telling them to mind their own business before leaving Elsa and storming out of the place.

Elsa sat and cried because Hans had always been a good boyfriend, but she just couldn't continue being in a relationship with him when she loves Anna more. However, that didn't lessen the guilt she was feeling.

"_Els, c'mon. Stop crying. I'll take you home," _Anna said, coming up to comfort her sister.

Anna covered for her sister when Idunn asked what happened to Elsa. The two remained locked themselves in Elsa's room, with Anna only leaving to grab a tray of dinner for the both of them.

"_Hey, Els, you need to eat." _

"_I don't want to eat. Please, Anna, just let me be," _Elsa pleaded.

"_Then I won't eat either. You know I'm worried because I know this is because of me!" _

Elsa looked at her sister before glancing away, "_It's not your fault, it's mine." _Then she started crying again.

"_What did you say to Hans? Actually, why are you crying? Didn't you say it yourself that you want to break up with him?" _Anna asked, frustration evident on her face.

"_I—I wasn't able to explain myself. It's not that easy, Anna." _

"_I know it's not easy, but you—we can talk about it. I'll help you, Els. But first you need to eat, you haven't eaten anything since lunch." _

"_Anna, you don't understand. It's hard for me because I loved Hans and it's hurting me to see him like that. He never deserved me! He never deserved to be treated like this." _Elsa was now throwing things around her. God, she's a drama queen at times.

"_Then choose!" _Anna yelled at her, patience snapping.

"_W—what do you mean Anna? I broke up with him! What's there to choose for?" _

"_You said you love me, Els, you did," _Anna said, tears starting to fall down her face. "_But look at you! You're a mess Elsa! You can't live without him." _

Elsa stared at her sister, confused of what was happening between them. How did it come to this?

"_No—no Anna, you're the one I love. Yes, I loved Hans but I love you more. It's just that I can't bear hurting him, and he never agreed on breaking up. I—I just don't know what to feel, what to do."_

"_It's simple. Choose. Me or Hans." _Anger, frustration, and hope showed on Anna's eyes. She couldn't bear seeing her sister in this state. If choosing her made Elsa like this, maybe she should let go of her sister.

"_Anna, what part do you not understand when I said I choose you?" _

"_Elsa, I'm so happy and proud for what you did. Shit, I thought 'wow Elsa really loves me,' but look at you! You're a mess! Do you think I'll be happy seeing you like this?" _

"_Anna, please." _Elsa didn't know what to say anymore. " _Just give me time. I—I'm just confused right now. The guilt is eating me alive." _

"_It's as if you're saying you're not sure of your feelings" _Anna said."_You know, knowing you love me back made me so happy, and god, I know I'm selfish I want you to be mine, all mine. But now, I know it won't happen." _

Anna held Elsa's gaze. "_Now I know my dream would always be a dream, and your love is fleeting. You don't have to this, Els, you don't need to torture yourself." _Then with a deep breath, "_I'm letting you go, Els even though nothing has even started yet. Just go be with Hans." _

With a heavy heart, Anna left the room. She didn't understand her sister. Why was she crying and moping when in fact she was breaking up with her boyfriend because she loved Anna more. It should have been easy if Elsa truly loved her. Yes, she would feel guilty but not like this. It was as if she was regretting what she did. These thoughts roamed Anna's mind as she made lied down on her own bed.

Elsa, meanwhile, was shocked and confused of what had just happened. She didn't even know what her true feelings were. Did she really love her sister more than platonic love? Or was it Hans that still owned her heart after all?


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The sisters didn't sleep that well after the confrontation. Anna reminisced that one night when they held each other all night after confessing their feelings. It was just like yesterday and now all was crashing down to pieces. She put her hand on her chest, trying to ease the pain she was feeling. God, she really loved Elsa even though it hurt.

'_I wish you'll choose me again Elsa. I wish next time you'll be sure of your feelings. I hope when you finally make your decision, you'll choose me,' _Anna thought to herself.

While Anna was still brooding about what happened, Elsa was already on her way to school. She needed to clear her mind. She needed to be certain of what she was feeling first.

"_Hey, babe. "_Hans was walking towards Elsa. She didn't realize she was already in front her school.

"_Hans, you're early," _was the only thing Elsa managed to say before glancing away from him.

"_Look, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." _Hans moved forward and hugged her. "_I was very upset. You know how much I love you." _

Elsa couldn't help but shudder at the contact. "_Look Hans, I need to talk to you but can we do that at lunch?"_

"_Sure, babe. I hope you'll change your mind. I'm really sorry for yelling at you like that." _Hans then left Elsa.

It's lunchtime already but Elsa still haven't seen her sister. She was worried, but at the same time she felt relieved at not seeing Anna. Now she was on her way to the cafeteria to talk with Hans and this time she was making her final decision. Hurting Hans made her feel guilty, but hurting Anna pained Elsa more than anything. She realized that she really did love Anna and she couldn't fathom how she even doubted that fact.

Hans waved at her once their eyes met.

"_Okay, Hans, I—I loved you," _Elsa started as soon as she sat down. Her voice was shaking but she looked at Hans with full resolve. Hans on the other hand hoped that maybe Elsa had changed her mind.

"_I thought I loved you, but I believe what I felt was infatuation. It's not as intense as yours, it's not as serious as yours—"_

"_What do you mean you thought? I—I don't get it, babe. Is it really that hard for you to love me?" _Hans eyes were starting to be a little watery. "_We've been together for half a year. Maybe you're not ready or you know, maybe this is just some mood swing or something. Can't you give me a chance to prove myself to you? _

Elsa felt so guilty, but she needed to finish this. She needed to be honest with him and especially with herself.

"_I told you already. It's me, not you. Th—there's someone I love Hans. I'm sorry, but my heart doesn't shout your name," _Elsa said wearily. This break up was really hard to deal with.

Hans widened his eyes at Elsa's revelation. "_I see, so that's why…that's why I was never enough." _His expression was full of pain. "_May I know who's this goddamn guy that made you break up with me?" _He was angry, not at Elsa, but at the guy who took away the love of his life.

"_You don't have to know that. Hans."_ He didn't have to know it was Elsa's own sister._ "It will make you suffer more. I'm really sorry. I know my apology won't be enough, you don't deserve this but I can't lie to you and to myself anymore. Please, let me go." _Elsa seized his hands and squeezed them, as if asking for permission.

She felt so guilty, but this was for the best. She couldn't have their relationship prolonged when she was in love with someone else. Not only would she hurt herself and Hans, she would also hurt Anna.

"_I—I don't know Elsa. I don't know what to do" _Hans was shaking, but when he stared at Elsa's eyes, he knew. There was no love for him anymore in those dreamy eyes. It was all for someone else. The pain grew even more by this realization.

So with a heavy heart, he said, "_Okay, Elsa, I'm letting you go." _

"_Tha—thank you—"_Elsa felt something soft on her lips. Hans was kissing her for the last time. They both knew it was goodbye.

As Hans left, Elsa felt so relieved. That was until her eyes met Anna's eyes. She caught the flash of hurt in Anna's eyes before her sister ran away.

'_Oh, god. Please don't tell me she saw that!'_ Elsa ran as fast as she can to catch up with her sister. "_Anna! Let me explain!"_

Anna only stopped when they reached the front gate of their school. "_What, Elsa? I saw it, okay? You don't have to say anything!"_

"_Anna, I broke up with him! And that kiss was his way of saying goodbye! Please believe me, Anna." _Elsa stepped forward and hugged Anna tightly.

"_Are you telling the truth? You're not lying?" _Anna's tears began to fell. She was so, so relieved and happy she didn't dare believe it.

"_Of course. I love you, Anna." _Elsa tightened her embrace on her sister even more, hoping that her feelings will get through.

"_Okay, but, Els—let me go," _Anna said, suddenly shy.

Elsa blushed when she remembered they were still in school. They couldn't be this intimate in public. _"Let's go home then."_

"_Honey, I'm glad you're okay!" _Idunn said to Elsa and Anna once they arrived home. "_I thought the two of you had another big fight, but I'm glad you're not." _

Elsa just smiled at her mom. She didn't have to know what happened yet.

"_Uh, Els—can you go to my room? Let's have a movie marathon!" _Anna said.

"_Yeah. Sure," _Elsa agreed, looking down to hide her blush.

Anna locked the door once they were inside. "_Hey why do you have to lock the door?"_ Elsa asked.

"_Just a habit." _Anna hopped on her bed beside Elsa. "_So, let's talk. First, I'm really happy that you chose me. I'm so sorry for all the selfish things I said last night. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry for running away earlier and jumping to conclusions—" _

Elsa shushed her sister with a kiss. "_I love you Anna, that's all that matters." _

"_O__—okay, so, uh, are you—are we?" _Anna mumbled, still flustered from the kiss and the close proximity of her sister.

"_What, Anna? Are we what?" _Elsa knew what Anna was talking about, but she decided to tease her sister.

"_I hate you, I know you know what I mean!" _

"_Not at all. I have no idea." _

"_Hmph. Okay. Els, are we— I mean, would you be my girlfriend? To be mine alone?" _Anna's face was so red that Elsa wondered if steam would start coming out of her ears.

She smiled and leaned on Anna's ear, whispering with an almost seductive tone. "_Yes, Anna, I'll be yours from now on."_

Anna hugged her sister. She couldn't be any happier. God, she could probably die right now.

"_I love you so much, Els!" _

" _I love you too, snowflake. Now, let's watch some movies, yeah?" _

Then the two spent their night watching movies, leaning side by side with their hands intertwined. Now it was official: Anna was Elsa's and Elsa was Anna's.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

It's been a week since the two sisters established their relationship. They've been spending a lot of time with each other, watching movies, shopping, and the normal things they used to do but now with a different kind of love. Everything seemed so normal around them so they had no worries being together as people just see them as 'very close sisters.' Their parents were the happiest among all, relieved that finally their daughters were bonding and getting closer. Never in their life would they have thought that there was more between their daughters.

In school, they eat together at lunch with Kristoff. He had been nothing short of supportive since Anna confessed about her love for Elsa and when she finally told him about their newly formed relationship:

"_Kris, I've got to tell you something!" __Anna squealed. _

"_Yeah?" __he muttered, attention elsewhere._

"_She's mine!"_

"_Who?"_

"_Elsa, you dumbass! She's mine, mine as in mine alone!" _

"_Oh my god, are you for real?! How did this happen? Who courted who? Who confessed first? What about Hans? Hans is her boyfriend right? Are you a mistress or something like that? You're a third wheel? What are your plans now?"_

'_Woah, woah! Stop there, big guy! One at a time, okay? And will you just listen to me first?" __Anna shushed her bestfriend. Kristoff was really annoying at times! And he rambled like a girl! Was he gay? _

_Anna told everything that took place with Kristoff listening intently and every time he had something to say, Anna would just glare to shut him up._

"_So that's all folks!" __Anna said jokingly when she finised. "__What can you say? Are you disgusted? Irritated? Sad? Happy? What? C'mon, say something!" __Now she was getting agitated, a little uncertain about her bestfriend's reaction. _

'_Okay, feisty pants, stop your rambling. First, I'm not disgusted or anything like that. How can I speak when you're glaring at me like that!" __He chuckled. "B__ut seriously Anna, I'm on your side, ok? I don't find any of this disgusting or whatever. I don't even know why, but god, maybe I'm gay too!"_

_Anna gasped. "D-don't __tell me you're actually gay? As in gay gay? Into boys?" _

"_HA, I'm kidding! What the fuck, I'll never be gay!" __His laughed echoed through the empty room. They had stayed behind after class so they could talk without anyone hearing them._

"_I'm just telling you how I view things, and I'm okay with this! I'm your one and only best friend so I'll support you all the way even though you're madly, crazy, truly in love with your sister. But please, no more than that. I mean, if you did something terrible like rape, murder or something—"_

_Anna placed her hand on her friend's mouth. He was rambling again. "__Okay, shut up now! I get your point, and I'm really thankful, Kris. You're the best, best ,best friend I could ever have." __Anna leaned on him. "__Oh, and about the rape thing—"__She smirked eyes filled with desire, "__Don't worry about that, 'cause it won't be rape. It would be making love. But maybe I'll pounce on her first." _

_Kristoff just stared at her for a while. It was the first time he saw those eyes on was filled with desire and lust for her own sister and gods, she was totally head over heels for Elsa. Then he got a bit dazed when realized that they were really going to have sex. _

_Anna patted his chest. "__Hey! You okay?" __Then she realized what she had just said. "A__—are you disgusted now? Because, really, I never intended to say it out loud. Wait, what—I mean I shouldn't think of perverted things about my sister! But we're more than sisters now so we're lovers and lovers do things—_

_Anna stopped when Kristoff started laughing. "What's so funny?"_

"_Chill! You know, rambling is really our habit, huh?" H__e couldn't stop grinning at the thought that after his rambling, Anna then followed and that they had been communicating like this since the confession. _

'_Tsk, it's because you were daydreaming. I didn't know what was going on in your mind, so I thought—"_

"_Stop. Like I said before, it's really fine with me and I'm just—Well, I just realized how in love you are with Elsa, you know? Don't deny it!" __Kristoff placed his hand on the Anna's shoulder. "__I'm happy for you from the bottom of my hypothalamus, ok? You can always talk to me about this because I know no one else can and will." __Then pulled her into a hug. _

The three of them were happily eating their lunch. Elsa and Anna sat side by side, with Kristoff across them. He and Elsa really made quite a pair of new best friends.

"_You know, I'm happy to be able talk to you like this, Els—I mean, Elsa," _said Kristoff, blushing.

Anna kicked his foot under the table. "_What are you blushing for, you goof? Elsa's mine."_

"_I know, feisty pants, but we know how gorgeous, pretty, smart, and gorgeous your sister is! And I just can't believe I'm eating with her,"_ rambled Kristoff, totally forgetting that the said girl was right in front of him.

It was Elsa's turn to blush. _"Geez__! You're a flatterer, aren't you?" _

"_I—well, god, this is embarrassing!" _Kristoff said shyly and his face became even redder.

Anna on the other hand was becoming more irritated. _"Now__ you two are flirting, huh?" _

The two began to laugh at her so hard that Kristoff had trouble breathing.

"_G__eez, Anna! You're really possessive, huh? And don't get jealous over me. I'm your bestf riend! I know how smitten you are with your sister." _

Elsa then chimed in with flushed cheeks, _"__Yeah, Kristoff's right. You know you're the only one for me right?"_ She winked.

Anna felt the butterflies in her stomach. _"You two are enjoying this, aren't you? You like seeing me embarrassed!"_

The three spent their lunch laughing with each other, content in their own little world. They didn't even notice that someone was watching them.

Anna and Elsa were out shopping. They had decided to take the farthest mall outside of town so that they can be slightly intimate with each other. They wanted to be affectionate with each other in public and of course they must be out of town so that no one would recognize them.

The two also came up with rules regarding their relationship.

First, there was no hugging and flirting outside of either one of their rooms, unless they're eating with just Kristoff. There shouldn't also be any kissing aside from the lips. They knew they had to take it slow but Anna really wanted to go beyond that, but they still needed to play it safe.

The few weeks had been easy, since they never really went beyond kissing. But after a month, they wanted to tell the world how they belonged to each other, and that led to their little getaway out of town. Their parents approved of it, so happy about their bonding that they even gave them enough money for a two days, one night trip.

And now, the sisters were holding hands, just walking around and window shopping. It didn't matter anyway, because the world only revolved around them right then and there.

"_Hey, __let's get some snack," _Anna suggested. The two went to Oaken's gourmet. They had never eaten before in that place but the menu seemed so eniticing that they decided to eat there.

"_I'd like to have __Cider-Glazed Turkey__, then a chocolate fondue," _Anna told the waiter.

'_For me, hmm, I want this __beef tenderloin with smoked-paprika mayonnaise__ and chocolate mousse. Thanks!" _Elsa said.

The food was scrumptious and delightful, especially the chocolate desserts. God knew how the two girls loved chocolate and anything with chocolate on it.

The two roamed the mall after dinner just to burn some calories off. They sat on a bench near the fountain when they got tired, and they hadn't even been sitting that long when four men approached them.

"_H__ey, ladies. I'm Richard and my friends and I need some company, would you be our little guests?"_ The guy that seemed to be their leader said.

"_Sorry, but we don't need any company so kindly fuck off," _Anna hissed at 'Richard'.

The three guys with him then started to come closer, surrounding the sisters. Anna realized too late that maybe should have been gentle with her words especially since they were outnumbered.

Then one of the guys grabbed Elsa. _"H__ey, missy, you're hot. Let's have fun." _

Anna punched the guy before anyone can even blink and grabbed Elsa. _"G__et off my girl, you asshole!'_

Okay, she really put the gas on the blazing fire. There was no turning back now.

She readied herself for a punch, but was shocked at the impact of rough lips crashing against hers. _'Ew what a bad kisser'_ was the only thought she had on her mind before someone pushed the guy away from her.

"_You bastard! How dare you kiss her! Do you want to die, you motherfucker?" _Elsa yelled, glaring and daring each man to come closer.

Richard and his lackeys were reaching forward to grab Elsa when the guards finally came, blowing their whistle down, and they decided to run for it instead of getting arrested.

Elsa pulled Anna's wrist, and kissed Anna hard. She pushed her tongue in the girl's mouth, letting out a moan, and then angling their heads so she could kiss her deeper. Elsa pulled away to breathe, leaning her forehead on Anna's.

'_Wha__—__why?' _Anna panted, still a little dazed from the kiss.

"_Just claiming what's rightfully mine and, oh, cleansing it." _Elsa smirked and walked away, waiting for the girl to follow her.

Anna then ran to her side and whispered, _"I__ love your possessive and sadistic side, you know," _and licked Elsa's earlobe.

Elsa shivered at the sudden contact, but managed to say, _"__Oh, we're not so over here, baby. I need to punish you for kissing some asshole."_

Anna was speechless. She had dreamt of having intimate kisses and beyond with her sister, but she never thought that her gentle and kind sister would have this badass side of herself. She couldn't wait for her punishment.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**It was now or never! Anna will do this! She can and she will! She has to! She may or may not have another chance if she mess this up. **_**And what would that be? **_

_WARNING: SLIGHT SMUT_

The two siblings went to their hotel right after the incident at the mall and decided to stuff themselves with unhealthy food from room service.

Anna couldn't help but feel tensed though. '_What did Elsa mean when she said I'd be punished? Could it be…? Could it really be?' _The young girl couldn't wait for it; she'd been dying with anticipation and nervousness about it.

Elsa noticed her sister zoning out. She couldn't help but grin because she thought she knew why her sister was like that. "_Anna? Hey?" _When Anna didn't respond, Elsa scooted closer and cupped her sister's cheeks. "_Earth to Anna?"_

Anna snapped out of the trance and found herself staring straight at striking blue eyes blue eyes intensely fixed on her. "_So gorgeous…wait—Elsa! I mean, why you are so c-close?" _ She immediately looked away.

"_Well, I couldn't help it. You're almost drooling. What were you thinking?" _Elsa giggled.

"_No! I'm not drooling! I was just excited about tonight. I've been looking forward for my punishment because it may be a punishment for you but I think it might be a blessing for me. I've been having fantasies about—"_ Then Anna realized what she had just said and bit her fingers to stop her from talking. She was so embarrassed she hid under her blankets just to hide.

Elsa burst into laughter. Her sister was so adorable and hilarious. She placed her hands on her stomach as she laughed so hard it hurt.

Anna whined under the balnkets. _"You can stop laughing now, you know! It's your fault anyway!"_

Elsa tried to control her amusement as she hugged her sister through the blanket. "O_kay, I'll stop. You're just so adorable!" _Then she laughed again. "_So, you're excited for tonight, huh?"_

Elsa tugged hard at the blanket and managed to pull it off despite Anna clutching at it. Anna sighed and buried her face on the mattress instead.

"_C'mon, silly girl, come out," _Elsa said playfully.

"_Fine! I'm excited, alright—but I'm not in the mood anymore," _Anna groaned.

Elsa then came closer and whispered right in Anna's ear, "_What do you mean you're not in the mood? You're such a perv, my dear silly sister." _Then she licked Anna's earlobe.

Anna shrieked at the contact and sat up straight, the blush on her face now even more obvious. _"Y—you're such a tease, Elsa! Gods, I hate you."_

Elsa grinned devilishly. "_Oh no, Anna. I haven't even started yet. Wait until tonight and maybe you can say I'm a tease." _And then she slowly crawled towards Anna, their faces coming closer…closer…

Anna shut her eyes, waiting for something to happen. She can feel Elsa's breath fanning her face, but still nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw Elsa just smirking at her.

"_What are you doing, my silly sister? Are you expecting something?"_

Something snapped inside Anna and she pushed her sister onto the bed. She growled at her saying, "_Oh, I'm not having your shit anymore. My turn!" _Then she leaned down and captured Elsa's lips, kissing her passionately and trying pushing her tongue inside her sister's mouth. Elsa didn't back down though. She didn't open her lips for Anna and instead flipped them so she would be on top.

"_I'm in command, Anna. "_ She licked her lips slowly, watching as Anna's eyes followed the movement. "_You're the one being punished, remember? So control yourself, sweetie, or else." _She got off Anna and headed to the bathroom, letting the words hang in the air.

Anna, still red in the face, beamed at the thought of having her sister on top and dominating her. She couldn't help feeling aroused at witnessing this side of Elsa, but she needed to have control. She decided to nap a little as she waited for Elsa.

Anna woke up with pain on her wrists. Her eyes widened when she saw a figure sitting on the couch across the bed. It was Elsa. Then she realized that her wrists were tied right above the headboard.

"_Elsa, what's the meaning of this? You're not some psycho who would kill me, right?"_

'_Oh Anna- you watch too many movies huh' _then she walked closer and now right in front of the bed, '_it's punishment time dear sister, the one you're really looking forward to right?' _.

Anna started to talk something when Elsa shushed her.

'_okay baby, let's start the show!' _Elsa grinning widely and hell is so damn hot!

Anna on the other hand is now frozen, though not literally, frozen frozen you know?

Elsa then crawled on top of Anna, sitting at her sister's thighs; slowly she pulled the string on her hair letting it down, she smiled wickedly as she slowly took off her shirt then her pants, she's now sitting at Anna's thighs with only undergarments on.

Anna was in awe, she stared, gawked, gaped at the sight. The porcelain skin of _her sister her Elsa _is now bear right in front of her and on top of her for goodness gracious.

'_lovin the sight snowflake?' _Elsa teased. And gods she has a lot of pet names huh. Anna just licked her lips and stared to her, so she took that as a yes. But she's just starting, she stood and went to the table, grabbed her phone and clicked to music, the song _I just wanna love you by Jay Z _played and echoed through the room.

Anna looked confused earning another seductive smile from Elsa. '_What the hell is she planning? This is baadddd, really baadddd for my heart and libido!' _Anna thought to herself.

As the intro of the music played, Elsa went back at the bed and stood on top of her sister. As she got the beat and rhythm of the song, she started to move her body matching the beat.

Anna gawked and tremble with her words, '_Go-gods Elsa! Yo-you're dancing?! I mean you can dance?!' _

Elsa just gave her a wink as she continued to sway her body right at the beat. She started to wiggle her butt right on top of Anna's thighs. Rubbing herself to Anna and both feeling the friction, Anna moaned at the contact, she still has her clothes on causing more friction as Elsa rubbed on her, her hips bucked a little but Elsa pulled away. Elsadancedwiggles, jiggles and continued this cycle until the music finished; her heart was beating fast shortened breath but still a smirked on her face.

Anna on the other hand was breathless, frozen stiff on the bed, so aroused but couldn't do a thing. One thing is clear: She want Elsa inside her. But she'll play along with her sister's acts.

'_is that all? I thought you'll be a tease?' _Anna provoking Elsa.

'_Looks like you can still go for the next stage, good coz we're not done' _Elsa beamed.

The music continued to play different songs, but Elsa didn't dance, she's through with that , she then stood in front of the bed, removed her bra and panties and threw them to Anna.

Anna stared at her nude sister, memorizing each curves and freckles, she felt hot and wet. Her sex emitting her whole desire making her undies soaking wet.

Elsa then lay on the couch started playing on her nipples but looking at Anna, she moaned at she pinched her now hardened nipple, her other hand caressing her abdomen, feeling every curve of her body, making her moan louder. The intense foreplay make aroused her making her sex soaking wet. She then let go of her nipple and thrusts one finger into her sex. She howled and thrusts her finger in and out of her vagina.

'_E-elsa! C-come here! I-I'll help you! _Anna yelled her voice is hoarse from lust and desires; she can't play her games anymore. She wants to have her way with her sister.

Elsa just stared at her, eyes half-lidded from all the pleasure she's feeling, she pushed another finger and pressed harder and harder in each thrusts as she reached her peak. Then with one last thrust, her fluids came gushing down her sex. She removed her fingers and moaned with the lost contact, her fingers dripping wet.

'_looks like I don't need your help after all Anna' _Elsa grinned, her voice full of amusement. ' _want a taste?' _pointing her fingers at Anna.

Anna nodded her head like a mad woman, Elsa then laughed at the sight, but she doesn't care anymore, she wants to taste Elsa so bad.

Elsa then placed her fingers inside Anna's mouth; the girl moaned at the intense sucking of her fingers, she felt hot all over again.

Anna then sucked then licked her sister's fingers, she felt hot just by that, but she want the whole package now even more. When done, she looked at Elsa and pleaded, '_okay, you won, you're a complete tease! I can't take it anymore, please Elsa untie me, I want you!' _

'_Good, but no' _Elsa said firmly making Anna confused and disappointed, '_you'll be tied for the night and I will sleep on top of you naked, and you can't have your way with me, that's the punishment sissy'. _

'_Gods Elsa! Are you trying to kill me?! Please I'll do anything!' _Anna's so desperate now. She'll really do anything just to have her lover all to herself completely.

'_Some other time baby' _Elsa winked, turned off the lights and stopped the music, jumped in the bed, crawled on top of Anna, their bodies feeling hot, but she controlled her desires and just hugged her sister , her head clutch on Anna's chest.

'_hey pretty perfect gorgeous lovely sister of mine, please? Don't fall asleep now babe,' _Anna pleaded.

'_love you too babe,' _Elsa hummed and drifted off to her slumber.

'_gods Elsa, you'll pay for this' _Anna said, frustrated, dejected, and mostly sexually deprived. '_I swear to god, I'll ravish you with all my heart and my lust.' _

Anna hadn't slept at all that night.

'


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

A week has passed since the sisters shared their first night together. Anna swore to pay back the torture Elsa gave her but to her demise she hadn't a chance to do so since they decided to avoid too much intimate moments together. They both feared of being unable to control their lust and desires for each other that they'll attract any suspicions around them.

'_Elsaaaa- I need you' _Anna pleaded while tugging at Elsa's shirt on their way to her room.

'_Anna stop it! I told you, we can't! What if mom and dad heard us?!' _ Elsa said irritated to her sister.

'_But- how can you say we'll be loud when we haven't done it together?! It was all you remember?' _

Blush rushed through Elsa's cheeks. Truly, it was just her and she was loud. '_No still means no!' _she hissed.

'_Elsa- why you gotta be so rude?' _Anna pouted while singing the song rude, '_don't you know I'm HUMAN too?' _emphasizing the word human as her carnal desire.

Elsa just laughed at her amusement of her sister and entered Anna's room. '_Set the tv and dvd honey, i'll make the bed.' _

'_ohh, you really like MAKING the bed huh dear sister?' _Anna teased poking the sides of her sister.

'_your flirting won't get you anywhere baby sister, so get your ass on your task' _Elsa said as she spank her sister's ass.

The two spent their night cuddled in the bed while having a Harry Potter marathon until sleepiness crept in.

Kristoff and Anna were walking to their General Physics class when they saw Hans glaring at her.

'_hey is it just me or Hans is glaring at me?' _Anna whispered to her bestfriend.

'_nah, it must be your silly mind, why would he?' _Kristoff gave a quick pace, ' _c;mon we'll be late!' _

Anna then followed her bestfriend and ran through the halls to got on time on their class. Seriously, why are they walking like in a park when they're almost late on their subject? Anna then decided to set aside the thing with Hans, yeah maybe it's just her imagination.

At the canteen where Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were happily eating..

'_ouch!' _Anna almost screamed when something hit her head.

'Elsa then leaned in and checked her sister's head for any damage and what is it that hit her. '_it's just a paper plane dumbass! You always over react! You got me worried.' _

'_ha-ha-ha sorry, it was the first thing that came out of my mouth, it's not really my fault i was shocked ' _Anna retorted while picking up the paper plane.

When she opened the paper, her mind clouded, she felt drowsy and her heart sunk making her breath hoarse.

'_he-hey Anna sweetie, what's wrong?' _Elsa started to panic.

'_Ee-elsa, they knew!' _as tears ran down her face.

'_Wha-what are you talking about? Who? What do they knew- ' _and then it hit her. What else could possibly make her sister cry for something _that someone knew _. She started to look around and saw Hans giving an evil grin to them.

'_A-Anna! Okay baby, breath baby' _as she pat her sister's back, '_you have to be brave okay? Conceal, don't feel, you have to be strong coz you're almost giving us away by acting like this.' _Elsa pleaded.

Kristoff getting the hang of what's happening scooted to Anna rubbing her back as well, '_hey guys let's get out of here ok? We need to think , plan about this ok?' _

Elsa and Anna gave him a nod as the three of them walked towards the exit of the canteen and decided to stay at the rooftop.

When settled down, Elsa gave a drink to her sister to calm her down while Kristoff was still rubbing her back.

'_Okay,' _Kristoff started, '_we have to know who knew this-'_

'_it was Hans', _Elsa interjected, looking pale even more.

'_Ha-hans? Why would he know this? And are we sure he's talking about your relationship?' _Kristoff questioned. Anna on the other hand was silent, running on her own little mind, scared of Hans.

Elsa bit her lip thinking of how could Hans possibly know, '_I i dunno how he knew - but Im sure it was him! I saw him glaring at us earlier, he- he's grinning like an evil.'_

Elsa then pacing back and forth.

'_okay ELsa, calm down, we-we need to be sure of this ok? What if Hans was just looking not glaring at you- what if he still loves you and just wants you? _Kristoff explained gesturing for Elsa to calm down, he needs Elsa to stay put seeing Anna was out on her own world.

'_then what are we gonna do Kristoff? I- I can't have him somebody else know of this affair! I-I'm scared!' _Elsa then bend down on her knees and started to cry. Hearing this , Anna was snapped out of her own world and ran to her sister.

'_shh Elsa, we-we'll think about this ok? I - I won't let anyone hurt you.' _as Anna hugged her sister, whispering sweet things to ease her mind. Elsa then just hugged her back but kept on crying.

Seeing the two sisters this sad, Kristoff felt horrible, he can't take to see his bestfriend and soon-to-be-new-bestfriends this sad it pains him as well. He knew he has to do something, and for the meanwhile all he need to do is comfort his two bestfriends.

The three hugged for almost forever before they all finally calmed down.

Kristoff volunteered to take the sisters home and stayed with them that night.

The guy was warmly welcomed to their home and now dining with the family.

'_So, Kristoff, who among my daughters do you fancy ?' _Adgar said jokingly but her serious tone gave him away.

'_Ah-no- sir- I mean not that I don't want one of them, course I like them- wait that would make me a flirt- no sir i don't -uh -' _Kristoff stammered and thankfully Anna came to his rescue.

'_dad stop it! He's not my boyfriend or Elsa's', _she said defensively and at the back of her mind _actually me and Elsa is a thing but course I can't say that _and decided to continue what she was saying_. 'he- I mean- we- Elsa and I are his bestfriends ok? '_

'_oh, is that right? How disappointing!' _Adgar muttered.

'DAD!' Elsa and Anna both yelled at the same time.

'_yeah I'll stop babies- you're still my babies of course and I am not giving you any sooner.'' _Adgar promised.

'_funny how a few seconds ago you're pushing us to be with Kristoff' _Anna huffed.

The dinner was fun but the fun didn't lasts as the three went to Anna's room.

'_why is it always my room?' _Anna shrieked.

'_of course' _is all Elsa answered, heat gushing on her cheeks as she remembered their first kiss.

Upon seeing the blush on her sister's face, Anna remembered their first kiss as well and started blushing. And decided to start their conversation, '_So, what are we gonna do to Hans? What are we gonna do if what he knew is not the thing we though he knew? Then again what are we gonna do if the thought he knew was the thought we thought he knew-'_

'_Christ sake Anna! You're making this more confusing!' _Elsa howled at her sister.

'_so what are you gonna dare say the 'thought' huh? _Anna retorted.

'_okay stop you two, let's just call this apple ok? _Kristoff intercepted at the tension between the sisters.

'_apple?' _Elsa asked completely baffled by the codename.

'_coz it's forbidden? You know the bible thing?" _Kristoff said.

''_that's the fruit of knowledge moron! Not apple!' _Anna said bewildered by her bestfriend.

'_well whatever, they often refer that as apple anyway, so, if Hans knew apple then we need to be sure of it and talk him out of it, secondly, if he doesn't knew the apple then we'll let him be.' _Kristoff said with his voice of matter-of-factly.

'_isn't that too simple? I mean this is very complicated Kristoff, we should be very careful with our actions.' _Elsa said obviously mortified at the thought of somebody else knew the apple especially her ex-boyfriend.

'_look Elsa, the thing is - this situation is complicated enough, so if we solve this problem with even more systematic and complicated strategy, we might slipped on something and everything will fall apart. We need to be forward about this.' _

''_can you please tell me how this plan will work by being forward? I mean- 'hey hans i need to ask you something do you know that they are apple?' _with Elsa imitating Kristoffs voice. The two listening intently burst out on laughter when they heard Elsa's imitation and much more upon hearing the word apple. God knows how Elsa can be so hilarious at times!

The three continued to plan their 'forward strategy' until they came up with one and decided to rest afterwards. Now what would the ultimate plan be?

**AN: okay i can't wait for my beta to edit this one, so again the end is near :) **


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Elsa was very nervous about their plan. How could that even be a plan? It was too forward to be called a plan but she couldn't think of anything else.

"_So, first let's observe Hans," _Kristoff whispered. The three of them were at their usual seats in the cafeteria. "If _he looks at either one of you or stare or anything we'll execute the plan."_

"_Kristoff, isn't that a little awkward? What if he just glanced at us out of, you know, curiosity, or was just glancing around?"_

Anna held her sister's hand and said, "_Elsa, he glared at me yesterday and like you said he was grinning like he knew something. We're going to find that out now."_

It was after ten minutes had passed when Hans looked at their way. Kristoff was the only one facing his way, so he decided to execute the plan and proceeded to Hans' table.

"_What's the matter, reindeer boy?"_ Hans drawled when Kristoff came up to him.

"H_a, aren't you a kid, sideburns? I need to talk you man-to-man," _Kristoff retorted.

Hans just glared at his friends who had been cheering for a fight to shut them up before standing up and moving to an empty table to talk with Kristoff.

"What's_ your problem?" _Hans asked irritatedly.

"What was_ up with the paper plane?"_

"_What paper plane are you talking about, you moron?" _Hans looked confused.

"I_ saw you yesterday. You were smiling wickedly when you were looking at Anna."_

"_Tsk, tsk. You're barking at the wrong tree, reindeer boy. Why would I do that to Anna_—_the sister of my darling Elsa? And I wasn't smiling wickedly yesterday, to be honest. I was giving my all to charm Elsa with my smile." _Then Hans laughed. He said he was smiling wickedly? For god's sake it was his best smile and here was Kristoff saying his smile is wicked.

Kristoff was confused as well. Hans started to leave the table but Kristoff held on to his arm. "I_f you ever do anything funny to Anna, consider your sideburns gone."_

Hans just shoved him and continued to walk to his friends.

Kristoff was very confused. Nothing seemed to fit Hans as being guilty and he just made a fool of himself spouting nonsense to Hans. '_What the heck? Sideburns? Really? That's all you can do Kristoff?'_

Dejected, he went straight to the two and smiled weakly.

"_So what happened? Wasn't that a little too fast?" _Elsa said.

"_Actually, I got nothing," _Kristoff said as he looked apologetic.

"What_ do you mean nothing?" _the siblings said in unison.

"_Um, well, he called me reindeer boy_—_I mean, it wasn't him who hit you with that plane Anna. He said it was childish and Elsa, he wasn't smiling wickedly yesterday, he said he was actually trying to charm you."_

"_What."_

Anna flailed her hands angrily as she talked. "_So you're telling me none of our suspicions were correct? And he's still in love with my sister and is still trying to woo her?"_

Kristoff just nodded, afraid to say anything that will make Anna angrier.

Elsa then realized the problem at hand. They still didn't know who was the one who threw the paper plane. "_Anna, calm down. We have a bigger problem. Let's just leave Hans to his antics."_

But Anna wasn't going to let this go. "_Are you telling me to just let that guy flirt with my girlfriend, huh, Elsa?"_

Elsa blushed at the possessiveness of her sister. She liked to see this side of her often but that would mean making Anna jealous. She couldn't have her sister hurting like that so she let it pass.

"_Elsa, I'm talking to you," _Anna said seriously.

"Don't_ be silly, Anna. Your girlfriend is head over heels for you, y'know," _Elsa said, winking at her sister.

Now it was Anna's turn to blush.

Kristoff cleared his throat loudly. "_Guys, I see you're having fun but we really need to focus on the problem." _He was smiling towards the two though. '_They're just too cute,'_ he thought.

It had been days since the paper plane event and although nothing really happened after that, Elsa and Anna have been very careful with their actions. They only held hands and kissed each other's cheeks for goodbye.

Anna was finally thinking that maybe it had been just some prank until she found another paper plane inside her locker.

MEET ME AT THE ROOFTOP AFTER CLASS ALONE OR I'LL SPREAD THIS.

Anna's hands shook as she looked at the pictures printed on the paper. It was her and Elsa kissing during their trip outside of town. Ana stumbled to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She couldn't breathe; it was as if something really heavy was pressed against her chest and she needed to take huge intakes of air in order to stop herself from fainting. She needed Elsa. She wanted to look for her but when she saw her hands still holding the paper plane, she knew she couldn't tell Elsa. It would only make it worse.

She could tell Kristoff, at least. With shaky fingers she typed a message that will be sent at exactly four o'clock. Then she ran back to her locker and grabbed her things, shoving the pictures on the very bottom of her bag, fixed herself and went to her class.

Anna's stomach started to churn when the bell signalling the end of classes rang. What did the person want from her? Why was he/she doing this?

Then she saw Kristoff walking towards her. She knew that in a few minutes the timed message will be sent and Kristoff would insist on going with her but she couldn't let him know about it yet so she decided to turn the opposite directiona dn blend in with the crowd of students walking the hallway.

Every step on the stairs to rooftop felt so heavy but she braced herself as she opened the door to the rooftop.

"_Hello."_

It was Sven.

Anna then heard the door slam close behind her and whipped around. There were three men by the door whom she recognized as Sven's lackeys. They were blocking the only exit and Anna felt a surge of terror.

"_W-what do you need, Sven? Why are you doing this?' _She couldn't hide the anger in her voice. She was thankful her voice didn't tremble.

Sven laughed and walked towards her, cupping her chin. "That _isn't the right way to talk to me, Anna."_

Anna flinched backwards when Sven ran his thumb across her. "St_op screwing around! What's the matter with you?"_

'_Aren't you a bitch? What's the matter with me? Hah! I should be asking you that question, Anna! You turned me down for this sick fetish of yours?' _

Anna faltered, her heart beating rapidly in fear and shame at Sven's words. She knew it was sick. She knew it wasn't right but she loved Elsa, not Sven. But how could she make him understand that?

Sven saw the fear in her eyes and knew he had won. He looked at his friends and signaled something.

Suddenly, Anna's wrists were grabbed firmly from can't move, she was out of trance in instant and saw the two boys holding her wrists firmly. She wanted to scream but her throat wasn't' working; she was too terrified. Dark thoughts swirled in her mind like rape and murder. She tried to move but it was useless.

Sven leaned close to her face. "I_f you'll be a good girl, I won't spread this rotten secret of yours and your famous sister."_

Anna glared at him. "W_hat do you want, Sven?"_

"_I want you of course." _Then he kissed Anna on the lips and pushed his tongue inside her mouth.

But Anna bit his tongue and he pulled away instantly, cursing, and Anna felt a harsh slap on her cheek. It was the second time he had hit her and she knew it wouldn't be the last if she didn't get out of here. She wanted to cry because her cheek hurt so bad but she couldn't. She shouldn't show any more weakness.

"Y_ou bitch! You know I've been considering not hurting you, but you're making it difficult."_ He made another signal to his friends and Anna was suddenly pushed to lay down on the floor, her limbs held down by them.

"_Now, Anna , behave and be a good girl. You have to do everything I say," _Sven said, hands working to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

Anna then finally let out a scream. She couldn't let him do this. She knew she couldn't fight him but she still had her voice. She would scream her lungs out if needed.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me! Please! They're going to—"

The boys panicked and immediately gagged Anna with a handkerchief, and even though she did her best to avoid it, she was helpless.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

**A/N: OKAY guys I won't make this long, I mean I'm done with the story so I'll post all the remaining chapters, I do appreciate it if you'll leave some reviews ya know? I mean help me out here :) anyway, I dunno if you'll like the ending but this is it so babye :))) **

It was the end for her. She was going to be tainted. Elsa would push her away. Anna wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing she was ruined. As she thought this tears came flowing on her face finally letting up her emotions. She didn't cry when Sven hit her, she didn't cry when she was pinned down but the thought of Elsa leaving her made her heart shatter into pieces.

Sven ripped her bloused off her exposing her chest. He started to kiss her neck, sucking his way down to her collarbone before working on the clasp of her bra and taking it off her. Anna cried and trashed as best as she could. She had never felt so exposed and dirty.

Sven grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipple, bending his head down to suck on one of them while his hands roamed around her waist and back. After giving attention to both nipples, he decided to work on pulling off her pants, until one of his peers started to argue, "_Hey, Sven, don't you think you're going too far?_ _We're all going to jail if you keep this up." _

Sven brushed him off. "_Idiot, we're already going to jail just by harassing her, might as well go all the way." _Then he laughed again as he forcefully pulled her pants down. He was about to take off her underwear when the door slammed open.

It was Kristoff. Behind him there were Elsa and Hans.

Kristoff hurried toward Sven and pulled him off Anna, immediately punching his face.

Sven's boys, bewildered by the sudden intrusion, let go of Anna. Elsa immediately ran to her sister and embraced her protectively and Anna just cried harder because she was saved.

Sven's lackeys tried to get away in fear of going to jail, but Hans stepped in and closed the door. No one dare did this to his beloved's sister. The lackeys decided to attack him but he held them off. Kristoff jumped into the fray, helping him beat up the men as apparently he was done beating Sven to a pulp. In a few minutes, all the guys were bruised and unconscious.

Anna hadn't stopped crying and Elsa was crying as well, heartbroken at the sight of her tormented sister.

"_C'mon, Els, we need to bring her to the clinic," _Kristoff said softly, helping Elsa and Anna to stand.

"_I'll call the cops and watch these punks," _Hans offered.

Kristoff just nodded in gratitude and lead the two to the clinic. On their way to the nurse's office they heard the sirens of the police cars. When they got to the clinic, the nurse was out, mainly because classes were already dismissed.

Elsa helped Anna on the bed and covered her with blanket while Kristoff looked for the medical kit.

"_Don't cry now, baby. I'm here, Kristoff's here, okay?' _Elsa whispered. She didn't like seeing her sister like this. She could never forget Sven and his friends for doing this to her.

Anna just nodded weakly. She was terrified alright, but she was more terrified at the thought of Elsa leaving her, that was why when she saw Elsa and felt her embrace, she had felt so relieved and safe in her sister's arms.

Half an hour later, the door of the clinic burst open, and Idunn ran to Anna and embraced her. "Oh_, honey, mama's here. I'm so sorry, baby."_

Adgar then joined the embrace but pulled away quickly to talk to Kristoff. They went outside and walked away from the clinic to avoid Anna hearing their conversation.

"_So where are they?" _Adgar's teeth gritted in anger. He wanted to kill the guy who did this to his daughter. "_How many? What did they do?"_

"_They're in jail, sir. My friend called the cops immediately. There were four of them but I do not exactly know what they did. It's just that_—_" _He faltered. He was not ready to remind himself of Anna's state when they came in, let alone tell her own father.

"_What did you see, Kristoff? I need to know," _Adgar said, trying to soften his voice as he saw that the guy was hurt as well on what happened to Anna.

"It-it was_ just that when I opened the door, there_—_" _He gulped. "T_here were three guys pinning her down, then this guy, Sven, their leader, he was going to take off Anna's panties, and she was almost naked when we saw her_—"

Adgar's yell of anger echoed through the hall as he punched the wall beside him. Kristoff was beyond shocked at Adgar's action.

Idunn peered from the room and ran to her husband when she saw the blood on his fist.

"_Honey, you have to calm down. You're scaring the kids." _Idunn looked at Kristoff as she guided her husband away. "_Kristoff, can you please grab the medical kit? I don't want them to see this, thanks."_

Kristoff nodded and ran inside the clinic.

"T_hey_—_How dare they do this!" _Adgar shouted. "_I'm gonna kill them, Idunn, they won't get away with this! No one dares hurt my family and gets away with it!"_

"_Honey, Adgar, please calm down! You can't put the verdict. We'll make sure they rot in prison, just please calm down. Don't ever think of doing this again."_ She hugged Adgar, hoping it will help him to soothe him. _"Just think of your daughters if you're the one to be in jail. Anna would be even more miserable." _

Adgar just nodded his head. Seconds later, Kristoff came back with the kit. After cleaning Adgar's wounds, the three stayed there, silence echoing around them as they sorted their own feelings out.

Meanwhile, inside the clinic , Elsa laid beside her sister, her arms wrapped around Anna.

"Y_ou know, when_—_when_—" Anna broke off into a sob.

"_Shh, baby, you don't have to talk right now. You just have to rest," _Elsa said while rubbing her sister's back. "_Later we're going to the hospital to have you checked, alright?" _

"_I_—_I don't want to go there, Elsa, please."_

"Anna,_ we need to be sure if you're really okay. We_—_we don't even know what happened to you."_

"_Then I'll tell_—"

"_No. Baby, I know you're not ready so we'll talk about this later or tomorrow when we get to the hospital, okay? Please don't be stubborn," _Elsa pleaded.

"W_ill you stay with me? Tonight? And even in the hospital?" _Anna asked, looking into Elsa's eyes.

"O_f course I will, even if you don't want me to," _Elsa said.

The family decided to go home first and scheduled the check up tomorrow. Kristoff went home but promised to be there at the hospital as well. Elsa never left Anna alone and Idunn decided to stay with the sisters in Anna's room as they ate dinner. After eating, Idunn then left the two to take a rest.

"Y_ou know what I was scared of?" _Anna started.

"What,_ baby?"_

"_That you'll leave me." _

"_Why did you ever thought of that?' _Elsa asked, stunned.

"Because I'm _tainted, dirty. I wanted to be yours alone, Elsa." _Anna cried again at the thought of Elsa leaving her.

Elsa faced her sister and cupped her cheeks, "_Don't be silly. You're not tainted and you're not dirty, and most of all, I'll never leave you especially when I know you need me." _Elsa leaned in and kissed her slowly, carefully pouring all her love in that kiss and whispered, "I_ love you, Anna, and that will never change." _

Anna smiled for the first time after all that happened, all her worries and pain were swept away by those three words. She felt special and so loved. She was regaining strength from Elsa's love, and now she knew she can surpass everything with Elsa by her side and she'll never let go of this anchor pulling her up from the bottom of darkness eating her.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

**The truth now revealed. **

They were now in the hospital and the doctor kept on barring Anna with questions about what happened. She cried each and every time she relived the memories of what happened to her, but Elsa was there all along, and she had never felt so secure and safe, and so she managed to tell the story.

Before ending the session, the doctor asked, "_Anna, why did you go to the rooftop alone?"_

"_Because he said so. He blackmailed me," _Anna answered.

"_I see, thank you for your cooperation. Please head to the next booth so you can start with physical check up."_

The two proceeded as instructed to, there the health care provider documented any cuts and bruises on her body. The most commonly injured areas included the breasts, external genitals, vagina, anus, and rectum; these areas will be carefully examined, but since there was no insertion that happened to Anna, only her breasts were examined. In addition, fingernail scrapings and clippings, pubic and head hair samples, and blood and saliva samples were obtained. These samples were labeled, packaged, and sealed, along with her clothing and any other evidence, in an evidence collection kit. This kit was then given directly to a police officer who was handling Anna's case.

The results showed that Anna was physically well. Kristoff, who had been waiting outside the examination room the whole time, stood up when they came out and asked them if they wanted lunch. The three were on their way to McDonald's when Elsa's phone rang. It was Idunn who had left earlier with Adgar to head to the police station. 

"_Are you two done with the check-up?" _

"_Yeah, we're going to McDonald's right now. They said Anna's okay except for the bruises on her wrists and the trauma." _

"_Um, that's good. Actually, you two should head home now. We neeed to talk with you and Anna."_

"_Okay, mom. Bye." _

Adgar and Idunn were sitting on their couch with somber expressions. Anna went cold when she recognized the pictures her mother was realized what her mother was holding.

Elsa who had no idea what was going on felt her sister tense up. "_Anna, what's wrong?" _Then she looked at her mother. "_What is it, mom? You need to talk right?"_

"_Yes, take a seat, you two," _Idunn answered.

Adgar didn't lift his head to acknowledge them. He just stared at the floor, his hands intertwined under his chin and he kept on jiggling his leg/

"S_o, what happened? You went to the jail, right?" _Elsa asked, unaware of the tension growing among them.

It took several minutes before their mother answered. "_Yes, they're all guilty and will be detained for four years and two months. It was less than what we wanted since it's attempted rape. And we learned something, The Sven kid told us that…"_

And that was all it took for Elsa to realize what was going on. She heard from Anna what had happened, and her eyes went straight to the pictures her mother was holding. Suddenly, she felt faint. She wanted to run away but her feet were stuck on the floor. The guilt and fear of being hated by their parents started to circle her mind.

"I_s it true?" _Agdar finally spoke but still, he did not look at them directly.

Utter silence filled the room.

Adgar repeated his question with a louder voice, making them all flinch. "_Is this true? Answer me!" _He stood up from the couch, his eyes now staring straight to his daughters' eyes.

Elsa began to cry. She didn't know what to say. They had been very careful. They hadn't even slept together yet, but all their efforts were put to waste because of that Sven. She knew right from the start that what they had was wrong but she also knew, that her feelings were true, stronger than anything that she ever felt before.

"I l_ove her, Dad," _Anna whispered, her face pale but determined.

"Y_ou love her, you say?! She's your goddamn sister, Anna! You must never cross that line! You're family!" _Adgar shouted.

"I_ know! I knew that right from the start! I did everything to stop this feeling but I can't! I even dated that Sven guy to push this feeling away but look what it brought me?" _Anna shouted back.

"Th_is is very wrong, Anna, in more ways than one!" _

"_What's wrong with being in love, Dad?!Love is unconditional!"_

"_What do you know about love? You're too young to know what love is! Now you two will stop this indiscretion right now! You two are not to be on the same house, the same school. Elsa you will be staying at your godfather's house!"_

It was then that Elsa started to fight back. "D_ad, please, no! I love my sister, she's my life! My everything! Please don't do this!" _Elsa grabbed her father's hands.

"Y_ou're the elder, Elsa! I expected you to correct your sister's mistakes, not concede with it!" _Adgar pushed away Elsa's hands. "_My decision is final. You are to leave this house this instant and go to Corona!"_

Anna dropped to her knees and begged. She was crying now as well, "P_lease, father, don't break us apart! I need Elsa, she's the reason I am still sane after all that happened! Please!"_

Elsa knelt down too and begged.

Adgar threw all the things he could reach as he was shouted non sense. He hated himself for allowing something like this to happen. He hated himself for being the one tearing apart his daughters, but he had to make this right. He knew better than anyone how hard this would be for his daughters.

It was then that Idunn decided to talk. She had been crying the whole time. Her heart was being ripped apart at their situation. History was repeating itself.

"_Stop, Adgar, please, just stop!" _she pleaded. All eyes were now set on her.

"_Are you telling me that you approve of this blasphemy?" _Adgar yelled.

"Y_ou know better than anyone how they must feel! Stop hurting yourself and our daughters!"_

Anna and Elsa were confused. They didn't know what their parents were talking about.

"And you should_ know that I'm doing this for their sake! If I could change their hearts then I will! I don't care if they hate me but I need to straighten their mistakes!"_

"_Are you telling me that all of this was just a mistake?"_

Adgar was silent. The two sisters clung to each other, puzzled on what was happening. They were talking as if…as if…

"_No, honey, this is not a mistake. This family is not a mistake but please understand I'm just doing this for them! I don't want them to experience what we've been through!"_

It was as if time slowed down for Anna and Elsa, and they understood. Their parents were in the same situation as them.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Anna and Elsa were stunned by the sudden revelation of their father. Silence occupied the room. No one dared to speak, no one dared move until Idunn broke the silence.

"_We need to talk about this calmly," _Idunn said pointing at the couch for the girls to sit down.

The two just followed their mother without saying anything. Their minds were still in shock over what they discovered. Was it really true? Were their parents really siblings as well?

Idunn then leaned to her husband and rubbed his back as a sign of comfort, gesturing for him to sit down as well.

Anna, not able to stand the tension any longer spoke up._ "Do you guys want to tell us something?"_

No one spoke and this made her tense even more. "You—_you don't have to tell us if you don't want to so, you know_—"

Idunn interrupted her. _"We_—_I mean, did you guys never wonder where your grandparents and uncles or aunties were?" _

"_Well, you said they died even before you had us and mom is a single child while dad has two brothers but they had a big quarrel or something and they never reconciled so we had no other relatives at all. Well, we thought about your other relatives too but we never asked because there was always this pain in your eyes when we talk about family so we didn't ask," _Anna rambled.

"W_ell you see, the thing is_—" Then Idunn began sobbing, all her emotions hidden for years where finally pouring out of her.

Adgar then pulled his wife into a tight embrace, holding her still and rubbing her back to let her know he was there. Elsa and Anna wanted to run to their mother but fell frozen at the moment. They didn't want to see their mother like this but they needed to know what had really happened.

Minutes passed and Idunn finally calmed down but still remained in Adgar's embrace. She looked into his eyes and Adgar just nodded. Adgar then cleared his throat, preparing himself for all the things he had to confess. He had known this time would come but never in this situation.

"_The thing we said about your grandparents and uncles were all lies," _he said as he bowed his head, ashamed. "_We_—_your mother and I are…" _He inhaled deeply. Idunn locked her hands with him giving him the strength to confess everything. "We _are siblings, like you and Elsa."_

The two gasped at the confirmation. Of course it was obvious, but hearing him say it was really nerve-wrecking. They remained in stunned silence after that, waiting for their father to continue the story.

"_I was the eldest son, and your mom was the youngest. I was in my senior year in college when I had feelings for your mother. She was about to graduate from high school and I got really attracted to her as she grew up into a wonderful woman."_ He paused. "_I won't go into detail but obviously the feelings were mutual and that's why we're here in front of you, that's why you two are here."_

Anna's curiosity got the better of her so she asked, "_So what did they say? Your_—_our grandparents?"_

"_Obviously, they didn't accept us. They threw us out of the house and they cut all ties with us. They never wanted to be with immoral people." _The pain was evident in his voice, but no tears came out.

Anna remained silent.

Idunn then straightened herself and said, "T_hat's why your father was so anxious earlier, he_—_he's worried for your future. He didn't want you to feel and experience what we did. It's not just our parents and family who judged us. All the people we knew_—_our friends, neighbours, everyone looked down on us. We only had each other left."_

Adgar continued after his wife, "W_e were the talk of the whole town for a long time, and no one spoke to us. It was as if they forgot who we were before everything happened. With just that one mistake_—_for them it's a mistake, I'm not saying our love was a mistake but_—"he rambled. Now Anna knew where she got her habit.

Idunn just shook her head. "_What your father meant is that with that one thing we did, all our good deeds were overlooked and us falling in love was all they saw. They could never accept that, so we went very far away and we found this place_—_Arendelle. We decided to start on our own, where no one knows us and our blood relation with each other. Soon, things started to work out. We even found some really good friends like your godfather Marcus, Elsa. He knew we were siblings but he never judged us like the others, he was a really good man."_

Elsa smiled at the thought of her godfather.

Anna excitedly squealed, "_He's like Kristoff!"_

Then Adgar and Idunn stared at her. Adgar asked in a serious tone, "_You mean Kristoff knew about you?"_

Anna just smiled and nodded

Then all of them fell silent, just looking at each other.

"_Dad I know you're worried about us, but please don't break us,"_ Elsa suddenly said.

Anna held Elsa's hand. _"I won't let you break us apart. I love Elsa. I tried to hide and stop my feelings but it never stopped. Instead it even grew as times passed. Please Dad, Mom. I'm so in love with Elsa so please, don't break us apart." _

Their parents fell silent for a while. They stared at each other, communicating with glances. Idunn just gave a nod on her husband.

They knew that instant that their parents had made their decision. Anna and Elsa felt a lump at their throat, preparing themselves for any rejection they might hear.

Then Adgar spoke, _"We see that you really love each other, but are you ready for all the pain, hardships that might come your way? You two are still very young, you might find someone else_—"

Before Adgar can finish his statement , Anna interrupted, "_Elsa is the one for me! I'll never find someone else! My heart solely belongs to her!" _Then she looked at her sister and realized what she had just said. It was like she had just proposed to Elsa and she blushed but then she realized something. What if Elsa did find someone else? What if she was not ready to fight for their love? Did she really deserve Elsa? What if someone else came and—

Anna's thoughts came into a halt when Elsa hugged her. Somehow the pain in her heart showed on her face expressed her and Elsa knew what she was thinking.

As Elsa hugged her sister, she looked at her father and said, "_Anna belongs to me as I belong to her. No one else matters, and I know she's all I need and want. I am ready for whatever obstacle we may face. I might stumble but I know Anna will always be there for me as I will for her."_

Hearing those words, Anna felt so relieved and she cried again. Elsa really did love her as much as Anna loved her back.

Adgar and Idunn saw themselves in their daughters and they knew, and they understood that their daughters were completely in love with each other. Who were they stop them?

"O_kay," _was all Adgar said.

The two sisters asked in unison, "W_hat's okay?" _

"H_e meant that you two must continue to love and protect each other,"_ Idunn said, smiling fondly at her daughters.

The two immediately jumped up in happiness and ran to their parents, hugging them tightly. They cried and laughed and thanked them for their understanding.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

_Epilogue_

After baring themselves from the truth, the family decided to rest before they plan things out for tomorrow, especially the case with "Sven boy". There's a big probability that the issue will leak out of Elsa's and Anna's love affair. They have to think things through and be ready for anything to happen. But for now, all they have to do is to let things sink in and rest from all the tireless cries.

'_i still can't believe that they're okay with us' _Anna scooted to her sister's neck as they lie on her bed.

'_hmm', Elsa hummed, 'it's because they love us so they accept us, but there are a lot of people who'll hate us Anna, even your friends and mine, a-are you really okay with this?' _her voice shaking from the fear of what to happen.

Anna hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, '_Elsa, you know I love you so much that I can't live without you especially now that I have you and I know you feel the same.' _Elsa then tried to talk back when Anna lift her finger on her lips to shush her, '_uh-uh no more asking questions of my love for you, AND if I can remember clearly, I was the first one to protest to dad and said I'll be with you despite the hardships! So no more doubts okay? To be honest I'm the one who should be afraid of being left ya know, my sister is kind of a scaredy cat.' _

'_Anna no! You know I love you more and more and more like the chocolates.' _Elsa blushed at her cheesy statement.

'_then show me' _Anna whispered.

Elsa then leaned her lips to Anna's, pouring all her love on that simple kiss. Then the two clung to each other and sink in to their slumber.

Idunn and Adgar went to see Sven and his lackeys on the jail. They asked if there are other evidences proving the immoral affairs their daughters are having. Luckily, all the boy had got was the printed pictures, except the files in his phone which was confiscated and through their greatest efforts they got hand on that phone to delete the said files.

But they know that they can't trust the man, and god knows what he'll do when he's out. They just wanted to make sure that the guy paid his price.

They also thanked Hans for helping their daughters as well.

Idunn prepared a feast and invited Kristoff and Hans over for dinner. None of the two sisters know any occasion to celebrate or whatever. Now they all sat on their dining table waiting for someone to start the feast. Anna and Elsa sat side by side and on the opposite there were Hans and Kristoff, Adgar and Idunn sat on each opposite side of the table. It was then until Adgar cleared his throat and looked around his little audience.

'_Good evening to my lovely wife and my two adorable babies, and of course I welcome both of our very gentleman guests, Hans and Kristoff', _he looked at each person he mentioned recognizing their presence, '_may this humble dinner relay our thankfulness to you both for saving our daughters and may this be a farewell party for we are planning to move to Oragon._

The two sisters gasped in shock, no one ever informed them of leaving Arendelle, they thought everything went well because Sven is now imprisoned, no one can harm them anymore.

'_da-dad! What do you mean? Who's leaving?! When? Why?' _Anna howled.

'_Anna honey, where gonna talk about this after dinner, we really wanted to do our guests a favor now, shall we?' _Idunn held her daughter's hand squeezing it tightly to put her at ease.

Anna just nodded. All of them started to pick their choice of food, and eat in silence, from time to time Hans or Kristoff would compliment Idunn's cooking but the thick air lingers in the family.

'_So, uncle- I mean Adg-sir Adgar, when do you plan to leave?' _Krisotff asked. Abashed by his own awkwardness.

Adgar smiled widely to him, '_uncle is fine Kristoff, you're like a family to us. So apparently we still need to talk about it later with the girls but I assume it would be soon.' _

Kristoff blushed at the sudden closeness to his bestfriend's father, of course he's like a family since he know their daughter's secret.

It was then when Hans spoke up, '_Uhm sir, uh- I'm very thankful for this chance to have dinner with your family, if-if I may ask uhm' _

'_of course Hans, you're very welcome into this household, you're one of our savior remember that, so what is it that you wanted to ask? You have something to tell me I presume?' _Adgar inquired.

Hans looked to Elsa and then back to Adgar, '_uhm did you know that I was Elsa's boyfriend?' _

Adgar furrowed at the question, he knew that Hans was Elsa's ex lover, but the way the boy stated it like they're still in a relationship. Then his thoughts were put into a halt when Anna spoke.

'_EX BOYFRIEND you mean Hans?' _Anna hissed, jealousy spread all over her face, except that Hans don't understand that though.

'_uh yeah I mean ex boyfriend, but uhm- sir if I may, I would like to move forward or backward- I mean uhm I would like to ask for your permission if I can court Elsa and be legal? _Hans felt a lump in his throat as he just said his bold request.

Anna's mouth hung open, yeah Hans is still a douche after all, there's no way he'll like this guy as long as he keeps on wooing HER Elsa. She was about to shout at him when she felt Elsa's hands rubbed her back, telling her to calm down so she did.

'_I-I honestly admire your persistence Hans' _Adgar said in his sympathetic tone, of course he is very aware of Elsa's lover and he just felt sorry for the sincere guy, '_it's not me to decide about that, sorry.I guess you have to ask from Elsa directly, but if you were to ask me , I do not see any problem as long as Elsa agrees with it. Now, boy, if Elsa disagreed with it, i'm sorry but I can't do anything about it.' _

'_o-oh, okay sir.' _Hans said dejected. Then he looked in front of him and met ice blue eyes, '_So E-Elsa, I know I've been a jerk at times, clingy and irritating, but I want you to know that I'm willing to change for you, Elsa I love you, ca-can I court you again?' _

Anna internally panicked at Hans' bold statement, what if Elsa fell in love with his sweet words again, what if Elsa was charmed by his smile, god knows that smile and face can make any woman fall for him, but apparently, she's not straight and she'll be gay for her sister for eternity.

Elsa was touched at Hans words and efforts, she clutched the hem of her dress and said, '_look Hans, I-I am very flattered and happy that you still love me, but I hate to break your heart but I have to be honest with you.' _then she inhaled deeply, '_I can't love you like I did before, I-i'm not even sure if what I felt for you before was love , and you don't need to change Hans, if someone truly loves you, they'll accept you for who you are. It's just that I don't feel the same way towards you, so I'm really sorry.' _

Then there was the awkward silence, Kristoff then chose to break the ice.

'_okay guys - enough drama, this is getting ridiculous, we're here to celebrate my and Hans' bravery and heroic acts for saving you guys! So let's party and be happy!' _

Okay that is some great wounding on hiding the truth, great really great. But somehow, it worked.

'_okay -okay, I'm sorry for ruining the moment, so friends?' _Hans said smiling as he offered his hand to Elsa. Though far from that charming smile he give, Elsa can see through his eyes how hurt he was.

'_friends!' _Elsa shook his hand as well and smiled at him.

The party went on for hours, the boys drowned themselves with booze, and Kristoff and Hans are totally getting closer. The girls on the other hand had a serious talk on going.

'_So mom, who's leaving for Oragon and why?' _Anna asked.

'_your father and I thought of having you two go there..' _Idunn said, she wasn't finished until Anna interrupted her.

'_What? It will be just us? No mom, we don't know anyone there, heck we don't know where that Oragon is!' _

'_calam down sweetie, I wasn't done yet, we planned at first to sent you to two to Corona but realized that even though Marcus knew about us, I don't think he's ready for another revelation, so we decided that all of us- we'll go to Oragon, it's a place we're no one knows us, no one knows we're siblings and you our daughter are siblings as well.' _Idunn smiled.

Elsa now spoke up, '_you mean we'll start there from scratches? How about our schools? Why are we going so soon anyway?_

'_yes, we'll start from scratch, building new relations, you guys we'll be transferred we've talked to the principal about your transfer, no problem about it, and because dear, even though that Sven is locked up in the prison, there's no assurance that the pictures won't be leaked out, we can't let you be hurt by your friends, our neighbors. We'll do this all hand in hand, as a family, as a family of forbidden fruits.' _then she chuckled at her last statement, how ironic that their daughters are in love with each other, she didn't know of any cases of incest being hereditary. But well, she just felt how similar their daughter are to they were before.

'_but how about my friends mom? I know I don't have a lot but how about Kristoff?' _Anna whined.

Adgar then slipped in the conversation as the two boys went home in their drunken state, '_Now Anna, I know this is hard, but if you really wanted this thing to work you'll have to do this, if you really don't want then you and Elsa must stop seeing each other.' _now his words was a bit harsh due to his drunken state.

Anna fell silent. She knew this will be a hard journey, she knew there will be a lot of pain, separation and hatred. But she clearly knew what she wanted all along. She loves Elsa, nothing matters than to be with her.

'_dad, maybe-maybe we should really reconsider things,' _Elsa insisted.

'_what do you mean Elsa?' _asked Idunn. Adgar just waited for her to explain herself.

'_maybe we should stop seeing each other, I can't let Anna lose her life, her friends, the other important people she loves just to be with me, we're still young, maybe someday we can find somebody else to love - '_

_SLAPPPP! _Elsa hadn't finished her words, she felt a stinging pain on her cheek as Anna's palm hit her face.

'_what are you saying Elsa! You don't have the right to decide what I want!' _she was sobbing hard, glad that Kristoff and Hans went home already. '_you!' _pointing at Elsa, '_you know i love you so much, heck i love you I stood up to mom and dad! You're my life Elsa! Nothing matters as long as I'm with you! Why can't you feel the same way with me? Or are you trying to back out now, since that goofy sideburns Hans is there for you? Maybe you still love him! I've decided Elsa! I am willing to leave everything for you! But you! You!- ' _then she fell to her knees crying her heart out, Idunn ran to her and pulled her in embrace.

Elsa dropped on her knees and cupped her sister's face, '_no Anna, I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about you, I'm really sorry, you're my life as well and I'm willing to give up everything for us to work, I'm such a fool. I'm sorry babe. I love you too, so so much.' _

Then Anna pulled away from her mom and hugged Elsa. The two sat there for a while before they calmed down. Their parents stayed with them comforting them.

'_so what's your decision?' _Idunn asked.

Elsa and Anna stared at each other and nod to their mother

Adgar then spoke, _'don't worry about Kristoff, he said he'll go and visit there from time to time, I gave him our address.' _

'_thanks dad' _Anna mumbled.

Then all of them decided to rest for the night.

The coming weekend they decided to took the flight and leave Arendelle for good, now they all set their new journey as they search for their new home, new friends and new life. Now the four of them traveling to Oragon, bearing the sins...

The sins of the forbidden.

**A/N ; NOW THIS IS THE END, I'M PLANNING TO HAVE A SEQUEL BUT MAYBE THAT WOULD TAKE SOME TIME, THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING. I'M NOT GOOD WITH ENDINGS COZ I ALWAYS LOOK FOR MORE, AND I REALLY HATE FAREWELLS. **

**BUT THIS IS IT FOR NOW: THE FORBIDDEN **


End file.
